920:Screams Of The Dead
by Red-Miko
Summary: Kagome's 'not' from the mondern time,her mother is Midoriko and she's a half demon.Naraku is dead,and the jewel is complete.Then how come there is still no peace.Kikyo is behind something.She's alive,but how?Is there someone else behind this ordeal?Inu
1. Forever

Hey Red-Miko Here!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

9.2.0:The Screams of the Dead Chp.1"Forever"

Kagome yelled"Inuyasha!"Inuyasha groaned and jumped down from his spot in the tree he was dozing off in"What,wench?"Kagome blew her reddish raven bangs out the way"I need to go home"Inuyasha grunted"You're lucky we're done with shard hunting"That's right...the Inu group had deafted Naraku and collected all the jewels.Kagome smiled"Uh..yeah"Inuyasha walked beside her toward the well.for some reason.Kagome's hair was know a bloody reddish/raven color.Instead of just raven.Inuyasha asked"Kagome"Kagome looked at him"Yeah?"Inuyasha observed her hair"Why is your hair like that know?"Kagome shrugged"I don't know...but I was a red head when I was born so maybe I'm getting my natural color back"Inuyasha nodded.He liked how her hair had gotten so silky and beautiful in the past years they'd been on they're journey.The well came into view.Kagome looked into it"Well you can stay here until I get back"Inuyasha jumped into a tree"Just hurry wench"Kagome jumped into the well,but the familar purple light never came.Kagome arched an eyebrow.She called"Inuyasha!"Inuyasha arched a eyebrow and jumped off the branch and ran to the weel,then looked in to see Kagome looking up confused"What happened?"Kagome climbed the vines"I don't know"Inuyasha offered a hand.Kagome took it.She climbed over the well and onto the grass"I'll try again.Kagome's heart sped up from fear of being locked from her own wolrd.Kagome jumped in,and hit the ground.No purple light came.Kagome's head lowered in disbelief.She climbed the fangs again,got out and jumped in.This time she got angry and clenched her fist til she shed blood.Kagome climbed the well.Inuyasha took a step toward her"You're bleeding"Kagome mummbled in a treambling voice"I'm fine"She walked past him and walked to her destination.Inuyasha followed still confused"_Why is the well rejecting her from going home.I can smell the source of the jewel on her.Why isn't she swallowed by the purple light.Somethings wrong._"Inuyasha awoke his demon and human side:

_Demon:Feh...it's sealed.With your tiny brain I'm not surprised you didn't figure that out_

_Human:I agree with the Hanyou...somethings up_

_"Uh...I'm still here you know"_

_Demon askedp:You need to calm Kagome for starters_

_Human laughs:You're obsessed_

_Demon smirks:Yes,unlike you two bakas I actually love Kagome_

_"..."_

_Human:..._

_Demon rolls his eyes:Come on!When are you two finally gonna confess.Let that Kikny-ho go_

_"Don't you dare say that about Kikyo again!"_

_Human yells:Her names Kikyo!_

_Demon growls:Exactly!when does Kagome get respect from you two,huh?!Never!It's always about Kinky-ho!When she brought Kikyo back you didn't even say thank you,bakas!_

_The two didn't answer_

_Demon snorts:Exactly what I thought_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's backside sadly"_I guess I never do show her respect._"

_Demon"Yeah...I've,demon side,heart,and soul,have fallen in love with her for her pure heart.Shes all you need.If you don't figure out your feelings someone else will!_

Inuyasha ignored hisdeomn side and went on walking by Kagome.The one he has known 'over' 5 years.She was 20,and he was 21.she has indeed grown into a very beautiful women.Another reason the demon loves her.He saw the hut come into few.

+Kagome's thoughts Start As Was When Inuyasha Did:Few Minutes Before"

Kagome looked at the line of blood roll down her arm as they walked to Kaede's Hut"_Why can't I return home?My family...what has happened?_"A voice answered her kinda in a grumpy way"_You're weak no wonder.Why return to that...human world_"Kagome was confused and dumbfounded"_Who are you?In my head_"The voice grunted.It sounded like herself but rougher in the tones"_I'm your inner demon_"Kagome did a dpoble take hoping Inuyasha didn't see her"_I'm human!Not-_

_The demon laughed"Hanyou?Exactly...somethings you just don't figure out_

_Hanyou side:I will come out soon,human.Wonder why your hair is such a beautiful red?You're transforming,duh_

_"How are you awake then?"_

_Demon grunts"The jewel is complete so the four souls is awaken the sleeping forms of its protector_

_"This is weird.How?"_

_Hanyou sighed"You aren't from the Mondern Time...thats why you can't return...by know those people that took you in have forgotten you_

_"Took me in?"_

_Demon sighed annoyed"Yes,your parents,who died because of sickness,left you on they're door step!Shessh!_

_"I...I"_

_Hanyou smiled"You won't be able to return...you don't belong there.The jewel took care of that.If you had.Kikyo would have sealed it by now."_

_"..."_

_Demon smirked"She isn't so happy"_

_Hanyou sighed"Well she has to know the truth sometime"_

_"When will I fully transform?"_

_Demon smirked"The night of the moonless night"_

_Hanyou hissed"Demon side is gonna take over.You have to follow your dreams warning"_

_"I...I will"_

_Demon smirked"Moonless night is...tomorrow,and Inuyasha can't help because-_

_"Human night!Oh no!Don't take over!'_

_Demon laughed"Sorry not your choice right now,neko"_

_"Neko!?I'm Neko Hanyou!?"_

_Hanyou"Yes!"_

Kagome looked at the sunsetting sky and sighed as they hut came into view.They walked in.Kagome sat by Sango.Bangs still covering her eyes.Miroku asked"I thought Lady Kagome was return-

Kagome mummbled"I can't and I never will"Kaede looked a little uneasy.Inuyasha grunted"Stop being so negative,Kagome.It's your time!"Kagome whispered deadly"It's not my home"Kaede stood"Kagome ye must come with me for a walk"Kagome stood and followed the priestess that had aged dearly and was on the porch of death"Ye must know ye are half demon by now"Kagome nodded"Yes"Kaede sighed"Lady Aisa will be taking over my place.I soon will be passed on to the nietherworld"Kagome nodded understanding"Should I te-

Kaede nodded cutting her off"Yes ye must.This why they are warned to stay out your way tomorrow"They returned.Kagome nodded"I understand"They walked in.Sango asked"What's going on"Kagome too a deep breath"I'm not human"Everyone looked at her and then stiffled a laugh.Kagome yelled"I'm not playing!why would I lie about what I am!I'm a half demon!"They all gasped.Inuyasha seemed insulted.Kagome continued"I was brought to the Mondern Time when I was just a newborn and put on the Higrashi's doorstep."Sango asked"So you're from here?"Kagome nodded"My parents were ill and near to death so that I'd be safe I was taken to the human world.I don't know what they tried to save me from"Kaede spoke wisely"Save you from being killed here.Kagome...you were born with the Jewel Of Four Souls of course it was dangerous here for you...it was your destiny to return here"Kagome asked"Why did I have the jewel in the first place?"Kaede looked everyone in the eye"Midoriko was your Mother"Everyones eyes widened.Miroku asked"The Creater Of the Jewel"Kaede nodded"Why else would the jewel be in you"Kagome understood now"So anyway on the night of the full moon I will be fully transformed.I need all of you out my way.My demon side is gonna try and take over me"Kaede smiled"Do ye have multi-thoughts Kagome?"Kagome sighed"Unfortunately yes.I thought I was going crazy,literally"Sango smiled"We won't change what we feel toward you,Kagome"Kagome smiled.Miroku smirked"Yeah,Inuyasha went crazy on us a few times but we treat him the same"Inuyasha growled,and everyone laughed.Kaede smiled"I shall retrieve Shippo and Kilala and explain this event"Kagome seemed at ease til...

_Demon:I won't be so pleasant on you and the others also...you need to tell Inuyasha how you feel...I love that man!_

Kagome turned red.Sango asked"are you okay,Kagome?"Kagome snapped out of her daze"Huh?Oh...y.yeah...great"Kagome glared the floor.Inuyasha smirked"Let me guess your demon side is bothering the hac outta ya?"Kagome nodded.

_Demon smirked hotly"And you're putting me in heat...hot stuff_"

Kagome was red as a tomato and hissed"Shut up"Inuyasha laughed.

Later that night in Kagome's head as she slept:

_Demon:Wake up,wake up,wake up..._

_Hanyou yelled:Leave her alone,baka!She needs her rest!_

_Demon:What rest!Demons don't sleep!Wake up!"_

Kagome growled and she sat up.She walked out and to the near by spring.She cupped some water in her hand.Her nails were slightly pointed.She ignored it and splashed the water on her face,and repeated two times.The night breeze cooled her anger.A voice came"Why aren't you asleep"Kagome nearly fell in the water if it weren't for her balance on the edge"You scared the crap out of me,Inuyasha"She turned and glared at him.He repeated"Why aren't you asleep?"Kagome smirked"Vice Versa,why aren't you?"Inuyasha growled lowly at her joke"I barely sleep.Kagome mummbled"Maybe because my thoughts won't shut up.My Hanyou side and Demon side keep argueing.Swear I have a headache"Inuyasha smirked"Well I was born this way so I'm use to it.I'm able to control them,and or block the voices out"Kagome mummbled"No wonder you aren't crazy"Inuyasha smirked"So

Kagome rolled her eyes in a what-know way"So

Inuyasha looked serious at a thought"I'm not leaving your side when you transform"Kagome glared into his eyes"No you're not.It's your human side and I don't know if my demon side is stupid or just mentally challenged.

_Demon growled"You're the one going all loco in the brain.Oh no I failed a test!"_

Kagome ignored that comment.Inuyasha laughed.Kagome smiled.Inuyasha sighed"I'm still gonna be by your side"Kagome glared into his amber eyes"Inuyasha...I'm serious...I might hurt you...why do you have to be so-

He put a clawed finger on her soft lips"No matter what you say...I'll still do it.You've always been by my side.Now it's my turn"Kagome stood"Fine,it's your funeral"Inuyasha smirked.Kagome yawned"I'm going to bed"Inuyasha watched her go and gave a satisfied sigh:

_Demon:Wasn't so hard,huh?_

_"No,guess not"_

_Human smirked"Someones falling in love all over again"_

_"Feh..."_

_Demon and Human laughed._

_"..."_

_Kagome was asleep.In her dreams.A women was holding her as a baby singing a so familar song:_

_**Mmmmm**_

_**You're beautiful but you don't know**_

_**Can't see what's there inside your soul**_

_**Always feeling like you're not good enough**_

_**You wish you could be someone else**_

_**Sometimes you just can't see your self**_

_**But I can see just who you are,who you are**_

_**You're exceptional the way you are**_

_**Don't need to change for nobody**_

_**You're incredible,anyone can see that**_

_**When will you believe that?**_

_**You are nothing but exceptional**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**You never think you measure up**_

_**Never smart or cool,or pretty enough**_

_**Always feeling different from all the rest,oh**_

_**You feel so out of place,you think you don't fit in**_

_**I think you're perfect in the skin you're in(**__Kagome had tears falling down her cheek.The others watched confused___

_**You're just perfect just how you are,just how you are,yeah**_

_**You're exceptional the way you are **_

_**Don't need to change for nobody**_

_**You're incredible,anyone can see that**_

_**When will you believe that?**_

_**You are nothing but exceptional**_

_**If you could see the one I see when I see you**_

_**You'd know how lucky you are to be you**_

_**I see threw into you(**__Midoriko kissed her daughters forehead softly___

_**And you are**_

_**You're exceptional the way you are**_

_**Don't need to change for nobody**_

_**You're incredible,anyone can see that(**__Sango whispered"Wake her up"Kaede smiled"No,shes dreaming about her mother leave her be.They nodded___

_**When will you believe that?(You are)**_

_**You're exceptional the way you are**_

_**Don't need to change for nobody**_

_**You're incredible,anyone can see that**_

_**When will you believe that?**_

_**You are nothing but exceptional**_

_(Midoriko kissed her daughters cheek and smiled"I love you Kagome)_

The dream darkened and Kagome woke up to cruel reality.Kagome began to cry.Sango ran to her side"Kagome!"Kaede helped her sit up and cried in Sangos arms.Inuyasha's eyes softened.Kaede rubbed her back"Kagome ye will countiue to have these dreams til the jewel is satisfied.Tomorrow might be your Father.Kagome didn't answer"Why did they both die?"Sango felt like crying.Kaede sighed and then smiled"It's was just what happened Kagome.Your Mother loved sining that song to ye...a lot.It sounds so familar to ye,I know.You were with them til you were four.That's why its so familar.They erased your memory when they took you to the other side"Kagome's crying ceased"Why does the jewel have to show me these things"Kaede smiled"They want you to know who your parents are,and what they looked like...that was your parents dieing wish"Kagome sniffed"I understand"She pulled away from Sango adn stood up,and bangs covering her sadden eyes.She walked out the hut and to the spring.She'd slept til late noon.That night was the real thing.She was not so ready but had to be.Kagome washed her face.She felt someone sit by her."Are you okay,Kagome?"said a too calm voice.A hint of saddness.Kagome turned the way of the one responsible.Inuyasha.Kagome looked into his sadden amber eyes"I'm...okay...but are you?"Inuyasha looked away"I miss my mother dearly,Kagome.So will you"Kagome felt her eyes tear up.A tear fell.Inuyasha wiped it away and smiled weakly"But thinking of my mother is what kept me going"Kagome smiled"Thank you"Inuyasha smirked"No problem"

_Demon smiled softly"He can really ease a pain,huh?"_

_Hanyou smiled weakly"Mother..._

_"Mother,I love you so much even if I knew you for a very short time"_

_The three nodded._

Kagome watched Inuyasha go.She felt a surge of power go threw her.

_Demon smirked"The time is coming deary.Enough sad and sassy stuff time for action.Trust me...I'm gonna do something I've been craving for years!'_

_Hanyou yelled"Kagome!The sun is setting"_

Human Kagome was to much of in a trance to listen.A growl came from her thorat.

Kaede laughed as Sango slapped Miroku.Sango yelled"Pervert!Keep your perverted hands to ourself!"Inuyasha laughed.Kaede's smile vanished when she saw Kagome just sitting there in a trance.her hair blowing in the wind.the sky darkening"Kagome!Oh no!She's tranceforming.We have to hold her from doing anything rash!"Sango got ready.They ran out.Shippo was to stay.Inuyasha pulsed.He changed to his human self"Darn"Kagome growled.Her eyes went red.Full control.Demon Kagome stood up and smirked.She strecthed"Control is my middle name"

_"Don't hurt anyone!Stay away from my friends!"yelled the human._

_Hanyou growled"Darn you Demon!"_

D.Kagome snorted and turned around to see Miroku and Sango looking at her with shock.D.Kagome smirked"Sorry to of taken the human but I warned her I'd do it and she was not prepared"D.Kagome smirked oh so evilly.Sango put Hirakotsu in front of her"Inuyasha if you get hurt...Kagome will personally hurt you,and then she won't forgive herself"D.Kagome laughed"Oh really.She'll be to busy yelling at me to worry about him"Sango and miroku grabbed Kagome to the ground.They pinned her down.Kaede shot arrows in to the ground and pinned her there.

D.Kagome kicked the two off"Get off me you pathetic weaklins!"She kicked them off.Sango helped Miroku up.D,Kagome removed the arrows"Oh why...this really did some effort,hag"

_Human yelled:Don't call her that!"_

_Hanyou yelled"You will not be released like this!"_

D.Kagome grabbed her head and fell to her knees"Darn half breed you will ot ruin my plans"Sango felt like laughing but tamed herself.D,Kagome smirked as she gained full control again.She raised to her feet.Kaede called"Get her!"Inuyasha pinned Kagome to the tree.Sango pulled full force on her stomach against the tree,and Miroku pinned her arms to the tree.D,Kagome stared into his amber eyes.She cocked her head to the side"If it isn't Inuyasha"Inuyasha smirked"Indeed...you need to calm down really"D,Kagome did a realization looked"I've done nothing,and you al are already jumping on me like I just destroyed a village.I've done nothing...yet"Everyone except Kaede and Inuyasha gulped.Inuyasha glared into her redden eyes"You wouldn't"Kagome smirked"I can get you off me any minute.Indeed you're strong...really strong in human form,and I won't be able to get free because you still got your strength and claws which are pinning me to this tree.The night hasn't be all the way fulfilled.Inuyasha growled"Like to see you try.You won't get fre-

Kagome captured Inuyasha lips.Everyone gasped...includeing the victium,Inuyasha.His strength was force on her was weaking.

_Human and Hanyou:AHH!!!What are you doing!_

_Human"Pull back,pull back,pull back_

_Hanyou"He's kissing back!AH!_

D,Kagome smirked in the kiss as they babbled in her mind.He nibbled on her lower lips.Kagome gave entrance.One taste then she pushed him back.Which made him fall back onto the ground,and at Kaede's feet.D,Kagome pushed Miroku and Sango off"Told you,Mr.Hotty"Sango got off the ground"What head act"Kagome turned toward the forest"Hmmm...wonder what that aura is...

Kaede yelled"Kagome!Don't-

Out of no where a arrow zoomed past everyone and hit Kagome square on in the back.Kagome fell to her knees.Wincing in pain"Freak"Kagome's eyes went from Stromy Orange to Bloddy Red.Her hair was already a permanet reddish/raven color.Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!"Kagome pulled it out.Kagome turned around.She had two Neko(_cat_)ears on her head.Slightly pointer than Inuyasha's.Kagome felt so dizzy.Poison.Kagome looked at the person responsible.Kikyo.Standing there.With that cold glare.She mouth"Keep your filty lips off him...die"She walked off.Like she always did.Kagome was in pain"Inu...Inuyasha"Kagome fell uncouiness.Inuyasha ran to Kagome"Kagome!Wake up!"Sango looked at the blue substance on the arrow"Poison!Lady Kaede,there was poison on that arrow who shot it!"Kaede shook her head"I do not know"The jewel in Kagome's jean pocket began to glow.Immediately the poison was purified,and the scar reamined...but was healed.Kagome's breathing became a steady.Sango sighed of relief"She needs rest"Inuyasha picked her up and walked into the forest"I'll take care of her...you get your rest...it's been a lond night"He disappeared into the shadows.They blinked.Sango yawned"whatever,I'm going to sleep"Shippo was relieved and desided to sleep with Sango and Kiala.Kaede looked at the bushes the arrow came from"_Kikyo...how are you alive and no dead.Where did you get such power.Your Aura has strengthened."_

_What it is?!Oh I don't own that song.It was exceptional by JoJo.Soo here is your Questionniare:Is Kagome's Demon side in mad love with Inuyasha?Is Inuyasha's Demon side in mad love with Kagome?Why is Kikyo alive?Wasn't she dead from dying with the jewel?Is the Sacred Jewel hiding something?Where did Kikyo get such power?Is there a new enemy on the way or is it just Kikyo.Why hasn't Kouga arrived yet?All will be answered in the next episode of:9.2.0:The Screams Of The Dead..._

_What happened With Kikyo_

_"Kikyo...did you get that feline?"said a very sinister voice.Kikyo bowed softly"Yes,Daiki"Daiki came from the shadows.He has long misty blue hair,and sliver eyes"I want Kagome Amaya Rukimo"Kikyo smiled"Yes,Daiki.My pleasure to bring her to you"Daiki smirked"Good,let's give them hints first of my arrival shall we?"Kikyo smiled"Yes,Daichi"Daiki smiled at the young priestess before him"you're just what I've needed"Kikyo smiled"Glad to be of help..._

_That witch!_

_Vote:Who like Kikyo.Not me!!!!!_

_Do you like Kikyo?_

_Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. They're Awakening

Hey Red-Miko here!

Disclaimer"Don't Own Inuyasha!"

9.2.0:Screams Of The Dead Chp.2"They're Awakening"

Next Morning...

Kagome opened her Stormy Aqua eyes and looked around.She sat up and winced at her back.A voice spoke calmly"You need to rest a bit more,Kagome"Kagome looked up into amber eyes.She looked down and grasped his kimono"Wher are we?"Last nights memories smashed into her head.She loosened her hands from his kimono"I'm sorry about last night"Inuyasha looked into her eyes"It's okay"Kagome winced again.She thought"_Kikyo will pay for this"_

_Human groaned"She's just jealous about you kissing Inuyasha.Somethings wrong though"_

_"I know she's alive.I didn't smell death on her"_

_Demon "..."_

_"Demon?"_

_Human sighed"It's still recovering from last night.That poison wasn't all the way purified.You still might be weak til the jewel is fully sure it's gone"_

_"Alright"_

_Demon hissed"Kikyo..."_

_"Don't you even try"_

Kagome blinked hard.Red scar appearing on her cheek.Inuyasha already was half demon again.Inuyasha saw his"Kagome...calm down"The scars faded"It's not me...my demon side...is weakened by that poison from the arrow.We know who did it and it wants to come out"Inuyasha looked away not wanting to hear anymore.Kagome thought"_He knows it was Kikyo.Thats why he's acting this way.Figures_

_Demon and Human voice saddened"Leave"_

Kagome didn't argue.She slid off his lap and took his fire rat off and gave it back to him.Inuyasha looked at her"What are you doing,Kagome?"Kagome didn't answer as she jumped down and landed on her feet.Kagome walked down the path.Her back on fire.The jewel glowed fadedly.It was begging her to rest.Inuyasha sighed and looked at the sky.

_Demon sighed"You fool...you're pushng her away"_

_Human spat angerly"You saw what Kikyo did to her and you're still on Kikyo's side!You're just wrong for that!"_

Inuyasha couldn't believe he choose Kikyo like that and knew what she did.He regretted his actions.He jumped off his branch and walked to her scent.

Once Kagome knew she was deeper into the forest.She sat under the shady tree.Even it was becoming winter.She's sitting there.Kagome's eyes became heavy.She let sleep take over.The jewel put up a barrier and began to heal Kagome's wounded body.Her hair blew threw the winter air.Kagome didn't wake to the whirl of wind coming her way.Kouga skid to a stop and gasped at the sight.Half demon Kagome.Kouga walked toward the angel looking girl before him,but was threw back to a tree by the barrier.A girl about 20 years old appeared in front of the barrier.She had shoulder length burnette hair,and purple eyes"Who are you?"Kouga asked"Actually who are you?"The girl grimaced"I am Akane...Kagome's barrier and a soul of the Sacred Jewel...you mangy wolf will not enter"Kouga growled.

A voice came"What are you doing here you mangy wolf?!"Kouga glared at Inuyasha"I've come to see Kagome...what happened to her"Akane sighed"She's very weak...

Inuyasha asked"Who are you?"Akane repeated"I am Akane...Kagome's barrier and a soul of the Sacred Jewel"Inuyasha looked at Kagome sadly.Akane sighed.Kagome's finger moved.Akane walked inside the barrior and snapped.A sword was by her side"She's awakening.Her recover is complete"Akane faded away.The barrier weakened.Kouga ran to Kagome.Kagome's eyes opened.She looked around and saw Kouga by her.She squeaked in shock"Kouga you scared me!"Inuyasha growled"Kouga get away from her!"Kouga rolled his eyes"Who died and made you king?"Kagome sniffed and looked around.Kouga took Kagome's hand"Kagome...you're my women"Kagome sweatdropped with a nervous and fed-up laugh.Inuyasha all the sudden was in front of Kagome and removed his hand fromKagome's.Kouga groaned"You keep getting in the way dog breath"Kagome looked around mysteriously.A arrow was shot.Kagome pushed Kouga down"Get out the way"The arrow hit the tree and the tree was melting with the Poisonous Acid.Kagome was on top of Kouga.She blushed and got up"S.Sorry"Kouga took her offered hand"Thanks,Kagome.You saved my life"Inuyasha growled.Kagome picked up her sword.Kouga put his hands on Kagome's waist and was just about tp lean in.Kagome was pulling away.She was red as well.Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's ponitail.They two began to fight.Kagome looked around mysteriously.She smirked aand whispered"Bring it on"A arrow was shot toward Inuyasha Kagome skid in front of him and caught it and broky it in half.Another was shot toward Kouga.Kagome caught that one as well and broke it.Inuyasha grabbed Tensiga.Kagome whispered"Don't do it"Kagome's eyes were cat pupils.(Cool!Go Kagome!)

Over 100 arrows were shot at once.Kouga yelled"What's going on!"Kagome pulled out her sword.That transformed.Into this red blade,that had a weird symbol on it.Kagome swung it around above her head and yelled"Rotation!"A huge orb formed above Kagome.Kagome smirked at the silence and shocked looks she got"Release!"the arrows went back to they're owners.They heard a cry of pain.Kagome sniffed and smelt blood.Kagome crawled over to the bush and looked beyond the leaves to see a boy about the age of 13.Holding his shoulder.the acid spreading.Kagome grabbed his leg and pulled him toward her.Kagome yanked the arrow out.The boy gave a cry of pain"Wench!"Kagome smirked.Inuyasha and Kouga growled.Kagome blew on her sword.It became a small red blade.Kagome took the jewel out her pocket and held it over her blade.The blade glowed a liquid blue.Kagome put the jewel away again"Move your hand out the way.This'll hurt...a lot"The mummbled"Thanks for the comfront"Kagome rubbed it on the acidy wound.He cried out in pain"gosh that freaking burns.Kagome shrugged"Maybe you'll think twice before attacking people for no reason"Kagome tore her sleeves off her shirt,and wrapped one of the sleeves around the boys shoulder and cleaned her blade with the other.Kagome blew on it again.It became a normal silver shiny blade.She shealthed it and helped the boy up"Explain to me why you attacked,and what's your anem...hmmm let me guess...Arata?"His eyes widened"How did you know my name?"Kagome smirked"Akane told me...you've been stalking me...what do you want?"Arata crossed her arms"Look some priestess forced me to attack you.If I didn't she'd hurt my younger sister"Kagome's eyes softened.Inuyasha looked at Kouga.Kouga looked at him and mouth"Kikyo?"He nodded.Arata saw Kagome's eyes flash and jumped"Look...I.I'm sorry"Kagome looked away and stood"Leave you brat"Arata asked"I only did this for my sister"Kagome looked at him with sad red eyes and then she growled"I told you to leave"He nodded,put something in her hand and ran off.Kagome looked at her hand.She saw a pieve of paper.She opened it and read:

_Kagome,_

_Me and my new compaion...Daiki are soon to kill you,and take the jewel.Then I'll be able to take Inuyasha._

_-Kikyo_

_Hanyou:Demon...why did you take over_

_"You were gonna cry,and I won't let you...not here...not ever_

_Human nodded sadly"She's right"_

_Hanyou nodded._

Inuyasha asked"Can I see the note"

Kagome's nails turned a hot yellow.She crushed the paper in her hand.It caught on fire and turned to ashes.Kagome let it blow in the wind.Kouga asked"Kagome...?

Kagome looked up.Her eyes were red and hint of tears.Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and then turned toward the shady path.Kagome walked off.Inuyasha whispered"Kagome...don't go"Kagome stopped and looked back"No...why don't you look back"Kagome kept going.Inuyasha asked"What did she mean?"Kouga rolled his eyes"You idiot.She's telling you to return to Kikyo.You clueless baka"Inuyasha growled.Kouga shook his head"I think she's been threw enough.I'm coming back tomorrow to check on Kagome,Inuyasha.Since you can only protect her physically,and mentally...I'll protect her emotionally since...you can't"At that Kouga was gone not an insult in his voice but he only spoke the truth.

Inuyasha asked no one in paticular"Who do I love?"

Kagome walked into the hut.She returned to her hanyou self,and her thoughts were quiet excapt for her own.She looked at everyone.Sango looked sad,as did Miroku.Shippo was crying in Sango's lap.Kagome knelt in front of them all"What's going on?"Kagome pick up Shippo and tried to stop his crying.Sango's voice was treambling"Kaede passed away last night"Kagome's bangs covered her eyes"It was her time,and theres nothing you can do about it"Inuyasha walked in and immediately knew something was wrong"What's going on?"Miroku sighed understanding Kagome's words"Kaede passed away last night"Inuyasha was kind of pale"Whoea"Sango asked"Whose going to be taking over the village?"

A female voice came"They'd be me"Kagome looked back to see a woman with long rave hair,and aqua eyes but not stromy like Kagome"Are you Lady Aisa?"

Aisa looked like she was Sesshomaru's age.About 25.

She smiled"Yes...I'll be taking Kaede's place"Miroku took Aisa's hand"Lady Aisa...will 'you' bare my children?"Sango glared at Miroku.Miroku felt something hit his head painfully"Excuse my mistake"Sango's Hirakotsu hit his head leaving a bomp.Kagome smiled.Shippo stopped crying and was know looking at Miroku laughing.Aisa took her hand back"You must be the pervert,Miroku?"He nodded rubbing his sore head.Aisa looked at sango"You must be the Demon Slayer Sango,this must be Kilala the Cat demon?"They nodded.Aisa looked at Shippo"You're Shippo the fox Demon?"hippo smiled and nodded.Aisa looked at the stubborn half demon"You must be Inuyasha...I've heard a lot of 'things' about you"Inuyasha asked"What...'things'...could that be?"Aisa smiled"Oh the usual...two-timer,violent,so and so"Kagome laughed.Inuyasha growled.Aisa knelt in front of Kagome"You must be...Kagome.I've heard way more about you"Kagome's laughing stopped as she looked at Aisa"What stuff?"

Aisa smiled"You have a pure heart is the main thing,and the protector of the Jewel"Kagome nodded"Yeah"Aisa smiled"Well it was nice meeting you all...I hope to get to be good friends of you all.Know I must attend to the village.Do you two want to come?"Shippo and Kilala followed Aisa out.aisa gave Kagome a pitied look and left.Kagome whispered confused"What was that look for?"

_Demon:Don't know and don't care_

_Human:Man oh man we're freakin bored_

_"What to do?"_

_Demon:Find out about this Daiki dude is the best thing for know_

_"Alright...I smell Kouga coming_

_Demon smirked"When will the dork understand we don't love him like that_

_"..."_

_Human:..._

Kouga ran in and asked"Everything alright,Kagome?"Kagome nodded.Kouga looked at Inuyasha.Inuyasha walked out.Kagome shruggd slightly.She wasn't about to run after him anymore.He doesn't love her...so why chase him?

Kagome sighed heavily.She stood and walked out and Kouga followed.Kagome locked eyes with the Hanyou in the tree.Aqua clashed with Amber affectionately.Kagome looked away,as did Inuyasha.Kagome and Kouga walked into the forest.Kouga asked"What are you doing,Kagome?"Kagome sniffed"Trying to find out whose this Daiki dude and why Kikyo is alive"Kouga nodded understanding"Kikyo was at the Sacred Tree when I passed by earlier"Kagome smiled"Let's check it out"

Sacred Tree...

Kagome and Kouga were under a bush and listening to the priest and some man she guessed was Daiki.

Kikyo and Daiki...

Kikyo asked"This is getting useless,Daiki...when are we attacking?"Daiki sighed"Soon...it's just she's getting to obvious with our plans"Kikyo asked"Well what is the next move?"Daiki smiled"Inuyasha is...

Kikyo glared at him"What about Inuyasha,exactly?"Inuyasha smiled"Well...get him to keep pushing Kagome away...by this she is weakened"Kikyo rolled her eyes"Yeahhhhh

Daiki smirked and we'll do Naraku's role"At that they smirked.

Kagome asked"Naraku's Role?"Kouga shrugged"I don't know"Kikyo and Daiki looked at the bush.Kikyo shot a arrow.

Kagome asked"Are you sure you-

Kagome was shot in the arm with an arrow.Kouga stood up"Kagome!"Another arrow was shot.It pinned Kouga to the tree behind him.Kouga struggeled"Let me go wench!"Kaaggome pulled the arrow out and stood up.Kikyo aimed another arrow and shot it.This one was so powerful it went right threw Kagome's arm making a hole.Kagome cried in pain.Daiki smirked"Let us be off,Kikyo...this is a great start"The faded away.Kagome fell to her kness and then unconuceiss.Kouga watched as Kagome's blood surrounded her.Kouga yelled with all his heart"KAGOME!!WAKE UP!DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!!"

The Rest...

Inuyasha sat there until he heard a yell.

_"KAGOME!!WAKE UP!DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!"_It sounded like Kouga.Everyone dashed off into the woods to come to a scene that can break a heart.Sango gasped"Kagome!"Miroku asked firmly"Kouga what happened here?"Kouga looked beyond pissed"The wench...Kikyo did it...hurry!She's hurt!She's loosing to much blood!"Inuyasha picked Kagome up and ran back to the village.Miroku pulled the arrow from Kouga.He grunted"I'm going after them...return to Kagome!"He left and the others nodded then left.

Aisa Hut...

Aisa just finished bandageing Kagome"Lady Kikyo shot Kagome with a poisonous arrow.Its called the 'Ever Lasting'...Kagome has lost a lot of blood and the poison is spreading quickly.The jewel is doing its best to hurry and purify much as possible.Sango asked"Will she be okay"Aisa seemed pissed"I don't know if she'll live or-

Miroku yelled"don't say that!Kagome's to strong to die.We've been much more-

Aisa yelled"What happened to her that was so drastic.Everyones attention was on Inuyasha t the time!"Inuyasha looked away.Kagome's face was pale as snow,but her face looked so peaceful.

Inuyasha asked"What happened to Kouga?"Miroku muttered not really please...Kagome was like his younger sister and that just pisses him off"He went after that wench"Inuyasha grunted"Her names Kikyo"Sango spat"Who cares!When you call Kagome that you don't hear us complaining!You're nothing but a trader Inuyasha!You care so much about Kikyo why don't you just leave with her and save Kagome the pain of watching,huh?!"Inuyasha yelled"It's just hard for me to let go of my old love!"Sango yelled"It's been over 5000 years!Kagome's showed you nothing but love but you deside not to take it!"Miroku yelled"Both of you shut up!"The two looked at Miroku.Miroku yelled"what is argueing going to do for Kagome,huh!It's best you both shut your mouths!I'm getting sick of Kikyo always doubting Kagome,and Inuyasha going after her like some freaking goddess!Kikyo has a dark heart,she still wants you to change!She doesn't love you...she wants you to die so you'd never be with Kagome!Kagome has a pure heart,she loves you for who you are,and she'll be broken if you leave her for that wench that treats you so wrong!i'm sick of it!Kagome loves you...why can't you?!"Inuyasha yelled"I do love her!"Miroku yelled"How?To me you're only pushing her away!But still she's still by your side!"Inuyasha yelled"She saved me from heart ache...I'm not pushing her away...I'm afraid!"Sango asked"Afraid...at what?"Inuyasha's bangs covered his eyes"I"m afraid when I give her my love...she'll be ripped away from me...just like Kikyo"Miroku clicked.He grabbed Inuyasha collar and looked eye to eye with him"Kagome loves you,and if you love her so darn much you'll protect her.Protect her physically,mentally,and emotionally.If you love her som much bring her closer,and if you love her so much...let the past go and look for the future"Inuyasha looked into Miroku's serious eyes"I will...

Miroku let him go"Love conquers over anything Inuyasha...but if you keep letting it fall of course...someones gonna get hurt or worst die"Inuyasha yelled"She won't die...!"Miroku yelled"Promise yourself that and you'll be amazed at how things turn out!"Miroku sat down.Aisa watched the whole scene in a ease state but it was corrupted by Kagome squeezing her hand slightly.Aisa looked down to see Kagome's eyes...they were a weakened aqua color"The jewel"She mouthed to her.Aisa asked"What about the jewel Kagome"Kagome's eyes closed and she fell into uncountiessness.

Sango asked"What did she say?"Aisa grabbed the jewel that Kagome had in her hand.It was black"The Jewel has weakened...it isn't white anymore.Somethings wrong with Kagome's soul...and her heart.If the jewel is wounded as well as Kagome"Inuyasha clenched his fist"I'm going after Kouga to help him don't let Kagome out of your sight...do you understand me!"Miroku nodded"She won't get out of our sight"Inuyasha ran off.KAgome coughed.A line of blood came out her mouth.Sango had a tear fall"Kagome!"Miroku asked"What's going on!"Kagome mummbled"My soul is being possed...by Kikyo...she's trying to...I'm not letting her...protect the jewel...Akane"The jewel glowed deamly.Out came Akane.She sat by Kagome"I will.The demon will handle Kikyo Kagome...you just rest"Kagome didn't argue.She let sleep take overAisa smiled"Long time no see Akane"Akane smiled"Hello Lady Aisa"Miroku ignored the hellos"What can we do to help her"Akane smiled"Wait is all I can say"They nodded understanding.

Kouga and Inuyasha...

Inuyasha caught up with Kouga.Kouga asked"So she's is sick!The jewel weakened!"Inuyasha nodded"Do you have a trail?"Kouga nodded"They're scent is down this path!"Inuyasha asked"Isn't sorta weird they'll just let us follow"Kouga smirked"a trap...they're up to something...they said they were going to do Naraku's role...but how?"Inuyasha yelled"Bringing him back to life maybe!"A huge castle came into view and they ran in.The skies rumbled.They walked into a huge room to see Kagura,Kanna,Kikyo,Daiki,D,Kagome,and Daiki standing there.Inuysha yelled"Kagome?!"D,Kagome looked at him"Half Demon Kagome is healing back at the village...Kikyo is damageing her soul...I'm a spirit from Kagome's heart...the demon heart"Kikyo held a crystal in her hand that was white"As long as this crystal is white...she'll be edgeing to death"Inuyasha yelled"Theres always a spell word to stop this!"Naraku laughed"All forces are being revived Inuyasha...this is a war that's just beginning"Kouga and Inuyasha growled.A voice came"You'll only die again"said a very familar voice.Kouga smirked"Sesshomaru nice of you to join us"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have gotten closer since he said he no longer needs that sword.Inuyasha smirked but said nothing.Kikyo gave a laugh"Ha!Four against Five"Sesshomaru growled"Numbers are numbers...

Inuyasha spat"It's power that matters!"Kouga smirked"You are so going down"D,Kagome was on her knees.Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!"Kikyo smirked"She's weaking...Hanyou and Human Kagome are weaking by the second"Inuyasha yelled"Kikyo you'll die!"Kikyo's eyes saddened"What...?"Inuyasha growled lowly"you'll die for this"Kouga asked"How are you alive?!"Kikyo smiled"Kagome why don't you explain"Kikyo squeezed the crystal.Kagome clenched her shirt just above her heart.Inuyasha growled"Ka.Go.Me"

Kagome answered"When you choose Kikyo's side when she shot me and you knew it was her.It weakened my heart and strengthed her's.."

Kouga and Sesshomaru hit him up side the head.Inuyasha winced"I made a mistake and I regret that choice"Kagome blined back her tears"You're to late"Kagome began to growl deadly.Kikyo's smiled vanished"That half breed what is she doing know!'The crystal in Kikyos hand darkened(_Kagome was smiling in her sleep back at the village_)

Kagome grolwed and them pulsed.Sesshomaru took a step back smiling"That girl is smart when it comes to stuff like this"Both Kouga and Inuyasha asked"What do you mean?!"

Kagome began to laugh.Inuyasha arched a eyebrow in confusion.Kikyo squeezed the jewel.NNo effect"You're only doing this for the Sacred Jewel!You're making a big mistake"Kagome stood up.Her hair was bloody red as was her eyes"I know I'm not suppose to use the black jewel but its worth it...

Naraku smirked.Kagura looked at him from the corner of his eye"_This isn't gonna turn out so good_"

Naraku's grabbed the crystal from Kikyo's hand.She screamed"Hey!?"Naraku smirked"Midoriko,Katashi,Aisa,Akane...blood and rain,cry and yell...

Kagome fell to her knees and held her head in pain"Darn you,Naraku!"They didn't notice a shadow combine with Kagome's spirit.Naraku smirked as the crystal brightened"The last but not least Kagome Amaya Rukimo!"

Kagome growled as she faded"This war...has just begun"Kagome's eyes flashed black.Narku dropped the jewel and it shattered into pieces.Kikyo yelled"You idiot!"Kagome smirked as she was fully gone.Sesshomaru yelled"We need toget out of here!"The castle began to cave in...the three ran out.

Inuyasha asked"What's going on!?"Kouga muttered"Kagome was controling that castle...a black shadow combined with her spirit...Kagome's keeping something...from us all"

They looked at Kouga then each other and shrugged.

The five ran out.Naraku smirked"Kagome...she has indeed strengthed.Kagura,Kanna,let us go!"They left.Kikyo looked at Daiki"It's only the beginning"He smirked"Yes...it's just begun...

_With Kagome_

_Kagome opened her eyes smiling.Sango called"Miroku!She's awake!"Miroku ran over and looked her over"She's healed.The jewel shined happily.Kagome smiled"Thanks guys"Kagome sat up.Akane smiled"I'll be staying"Aisa smiled"Great"Kagome smiled and asked"Is everyone accounted for?Inuyasha,Sesshomaru,and Kouga are on they're way.Where's Shippo!"Aisa's eyes widened"Oh my..._

_Hope you all liked that one as well.Here is your Questioniarre:So why is Naraku smiling so evilly?Has this war only just begun?What happened to Shippo and Kilala?Is Kagome hiding something like Kouga said?What is it?What was that Shadow?Is Kagome ready to face this challenge?_

_All will be answered next on Dragon Ball Z/GT_

_Oops wrong one all will be answered next on:9.2.0:Screams Of The Dead...3_

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Peace my home skilled biscuts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. Behind Haruki

Hey Red-Miko Here!!!

Disclaimer:I don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

9.2.0:Screams Of The Dead Chp.3"Behind Haruki"

Inuyasha,Sesshomaru,and Kouga ran threw the night.Seeing the hut come into view.They slowed they're paces and walked in.Kagome was awake she yelled"Where's Shippo?!"Aisa gasped"Oh my...

Kagome asked"What do you mean oh my?"Aisa gulped"You see they were behind me...when I heard you got hurt...I didn't notice they went missing"Sango yelled"Oh no Kilala!"Kagome and Sango ran out and into the dark forest.They others followed behind.Sango hissed"I can't believe she just left them out of her head like that"Kagome called"Shippo!Kilala!Where are you!?"Sango called"Ship-po!Kilala!Where'd you go!"

They kept searching.

Til Dawn...

They must've split up.Kagome noticed Sango was pale"Let's rest,Sango...you're exhausted"Sango didn't argue.She slid the the ground by a river.Kagome sniffed.Nothing,but smell of herbs.Sango had fallen asleep.Kagome sat beside her and closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

The Others...

Miroku asked"Where could they have gotten to,Inuyasha?"Inuyasha sighed"I can't track Kagome's and Sango's scent"The sky rumbled.Light rain dropped.The skies rumbled.Miroku called"Sango!Kagome!Shippo!Kilala!"Inuyasha felt slightly desturbed"Something is wrong"Miroku looked up into the sky"But what?"Sesshomaru finally spoke up"This is useless"Kouga sniffed"The rain just comes unexpectedly..."

They look at each other.Sesshomaru sighs"Let's keep going"

The girls a few hours later...

Kagome awoke from wet drops on her face.Kagome shook Sango.Sango gave a deadly cough.Kagome put Sango on her back.The rain poured hareder.Sango whispered"Kagome...please find Kilala...and Shippo..."

Kagome nodded and sniffed"I smell faint fire"Kagome turned into the woods.The trees and leaves blocked the rain.Only a few drops passing threw.Kagome ran toward the fire to see.Shippo in a human boy form.Messy burnette hair,weak and emtionless jade eyes.Kilala beside him.A gash on her side.Kagome swallowed a sob"Shippo..."He looked up"Kagome...

Kilala meowed.Sango coughed"I'll help carry them...

Kagome yelled"No...you're sick...go to sleep"Kagome picked up Shippo bridal style and let Kilala lay on his stomach.The three sick compainons sleep against Kagome.Kagome got a little pale but it was from the cold winter rain.That felt like sleet.All the sudden Akane appeared by Kagome"Kagome...?"Kagome looked at her"Where am I?"Akane looked around"In the southern Mountains...you aren't that close...

Kagome grunted"I'm fine...go tell the others to set up some matts for everyone...they're sick...I think Sangos really getting a fever"Akane nodded and vanished.

Akane called"Inuyasha!Miroku!Kouga!Sesshomaru!"

The four came from the woods"Kagome found everyone...sangos sick,Shippo and Kilala don't look to good"Sesshomaru asked"What about the girl,Kagome?"Akane looked around"Well she's a little pale but shes said she wasfine"Kouga asked"Where is she?We can help?"Akane shook her head"Shes nowhere near here.She's in the Southern Mountains...she should be here by mid-night.She wants supplies waiting for the sick compaions and you all there or she won't be as happy"They nodded.Inuyasha had concern written all over him.

Journey...

Kagome heard Shippo give a hoarse cough"My thoart hurt...I can't breath"Sango coughed"My head"Kilala meowed.Kagome began to run in fast state of mind"We'll get there soon"Kagome glared at the moon"Soon"

"A voice came"Not so soon,deary"Kagome skid to a stop"Whose there!?"A huge snake demon came from the shadow.His percing red eyes glared into hers"I will devour you and that soruce of power you keep,half breed"Kagome ran to a tree and sat her friends down.Kagome yelled"You'll pay for getting in my way!"The snake spat"You'll be the one to die!Woman watch your tongue!"Kagome unshealthed her sword"Bring it!I'm sick of your lame combats!"The snake smirked"I,Hideki,will kill you!"Hideki sprayed it's acid.Kagome dodged and yelled"Shower Blade!"The bloody blade cut the snakes tough skin,but it regenarted.Kagome panted"This isn't gonna be fast as I expected..."

Few Hours Later...

Inuyasha yelled"It's past mid-night,Akane!Wheres Kagome and the others!"akane looked worried"Kagome isn't accesing ny transportaion...somethings wrong"Inuyasha stood up"That's it!"Akane yelled as her eyes flashed"I told you not too!"Miroku whispered"We should wait a little longer"They nodded.

Kagome and the Ill...

Kagome dropped her sword panting.She finally killed the vermin.Kagome had serval brusies and gashes.Acid made her hands red.Blood dripped from her body.Kagome threw up in a bush.She coughed.She wiped her mouth and got her compainons and ran the rest of the way.

Dawn...

they hut came into view.Kagome swallowed the erge to throw up"Not...yet"She was panting.Sweat rolled down her face.Her colthing slightly torn from branches and later demons she came across.Kagome walked in and sat Shippo on her matt.Sango coughed.Everyone awoke and gasped at the sight of the four.Expectally Kagome.Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side because she tripped over herself.Kagome laid Sango on the next matt.Kagome coughed"Excuse me"Kagome waled out and threw up.Sango opened her eyes"Is Ka..Kagome okay?"Miroku put a wet cloth on Sangos forehead"Shes fine...you need rest"Aisa attended the new formed Shippo.Kagome walked back in and sat down and brushed her bangs out her eyes.Inuyasha asked"Are you okay,Kagome?"Kagome's vision was blurry"Everythings getting blurry,Inuyasha"Kagome fainted in his arms.Aisa whispered not wanting to wake Shippo or Sango or Kilala"Take Kagome to the back room,Inuyasha"He nodded.Kouga had to return to his comrades.Sesshomaru had to return to Rin and Jaken.Inuyasha laid Kagome on the warm matt and whispered"Kagome...can you hear me"Kagome coughed"Inuyasha...

Inuyasha gave a weak smile"Get your rest"Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead.Kagome looked at him in shock"Inuya-

Inuyasha put a clawed hand on her lips"Go to sleep"Kagome thought"_I'm totallty confused..._

_Human choked on her word"Me second_

_Demon nodded"Me third"_

Aisa walked in"I'll take care of her Inuyasha"Inuyasha nodded and left.Kagome coughed.Aisa soaked the colth and put it on Kagome's forehead"Mind explaining to me what happened?"Kagome nodded"It was raining and I ran into few branches and demons"Aisa smiled"Ah...the simple mistakes...you must've got little sleep.Rest,Kagome...you really need it"Kagome closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

_Kagome's dream:_

_Kagome was only three as she watched her Father throw her in the air and catch her.Kagome giggled.He had long bloody red hair,and stormy sliver eyes"Daddy loves you,Kagome"Kagome laughed"I love you too,Daddy!"Midoriko walked out and smiled"Hey Kagome,Akira"Akira was her Father._

_Kagome ran to her mother squealing"Mommy you're back from the mountains!"Midoriko picked up her daughter"Hey sweety"Midoriko and Akira kissed.Kagome giggled"Ewww,coodies!"they pulled back and laguhed.Midoriko asked"What day is it"Akira smirked"I believe it's Kagome's birthday"Kagome squealed"What do I get!?"Akira smiled"Well this necklace for one"Kagome screamed happily.The necklace was a dog tag that said"Destiny"Kagome smiled"I love it...what else?"Akira smiled"You get to see Inutaisho,and Izayoi!"Kagome asked"Inuyasha too?"They nodded.they began they're journey to the west._

_+Western Lands+_

_Kagome hugged Inuyasha.Inuyasha smirked"Happy birthday Kagome"Kagome kissed Inuyasha's cheek"Thank you,Inuyasha!"the parents laughe as Inuyasha turned red._

_End Dream_

Kagome shot up and looked around"What the...that's impossible"A familar voice came"What's impossible,Kagome"Kagome looked at the silver head beside her"Inuyasha?What are you doing in here?"Inuyasha looked her in the eye"I got kinda worried when you didn't wake the third day"Kagome asked"how long was I asleep?"Inuyasha shrugged"Four days no big deal...were you dreaming?"Kagome nodded"Boy you're not gonna believe me"Inuyasha smirked"Try me"Kagome smiled"Well I was dreaming about when me and my father,Akira,were playing.My mother returned from the moutains I had said in my dream.It was my birthday...they gave me a dog tag that said 'Destiny'

I wonder what happened to it...but my second gift was to vist Inutaisho and Izayoi"Inuyasha gasped"this sounds so familar,Kagome"Kagome nodded"When I got there...I hugged a boy which was you..."Inuyasha turned red at the memory that rushed into his head"I remeber...I can't believe we didn't remeber.What happened?"Kagome smiled"Our memories got wiped...war happened"Inuyasha nodded"I tried to protect you that day...you gave that necklace"Kagome asked"What happened to it?"Kagome dug in his kimono and pulled out a wooden box and opened it"I never looked at it in a while it'd bring back sad memories"Inuyasha put it on Kagome.Kagome hugged Inuyasha"It's weird.I knew you as a child...

Inuyasha blushed but hugged back.Kagome pulled back.They were eye-to-eye.Leaning in.Not knowing so...

Kagome's eye grew heavier and then the door opened.Kagome pulled away and looked toward he other wall,and Inuyasha looked at the oppsite wall.Miroku walked in"Ah...you're awake,Kagome...am i desturbing something"His smirked turned into a perverted grin.they both yelled at the same time"NO!"Miroku laughed"Why so quick to answer?"Inuyasa growled"Mi.Ro.Ku"Miroku chuckled his heart out.Kagome growled"You've 5 second"Miroku gulped.Kagome yelled"5!"Miroku ran out"What happened to 1-4!"Kagome chased him.Inuyasha stood thinking:_We almost kissed...almost...darn that Miroku!"_

_Demon growled"Darn so close!"_

_Human asked"What are you exactly doing?"_

_Smirks"Getting closer...I promised I would..._

_Demon smirked"That's what I'm talking about!"_

_The Human laughed"About time!"_

Inuyasha smirked and walked out.Sango had recovered yesturday,but Shippo was mute the whole time.Kilala stayed away from Kagome,as did Shippo.Kagome ran back in"So...Shippo...

Shippo looked away.Inuyasha sighed"he's been that way the day he returned.Queit which is creeping me out"Kagome asked"Shippo...what happened to you?"Shippo looked into Kagome's eyes"They made me look this way,and said if I told you...they'd kill you"Kagome brought Shippo into her arms.Inuyasha sat by Kagome"That will never happen...not while I'm alive and walking"Shippo whispered loud enough for them to hear"They said Kilala will be come like me soon...she won't be like she is know"Kagome asked"Who are 'they' ?"Inuyasha growled"Let me guess

Shippo sniffed"Kikyo and Daiki"Kagome clenched her fist"That is it!Kikyo has crossed the line...she's going to die!Wheater you like it or not!"Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes chin"That was my plan when we were at the castle and it hasn't change"Kagome blushed and looked away.Shippo smiled"I feel better"Kagome let him up.It that form.He was tall as Kohaku who they haven't found.Finding his jewel they guessed he died.That scared Sango deeply,but she got over it.Shippo and Kilala ran to help Miroku bandage his wound her got from Kagome.Kagome asked"What know,Inuyasha?"Inuyasha was about to answer when they heard a scream.Kagome called"What was that!?"The two ran out to see a really really red Shippo and a laughing Miroku.Sango was pale as snow"Ka..Ka,,Kagome...do you have so..some colthes?"Kagome ran to her bag and go a black t-shirt and her brothers old pants she had brought for Shippo.She knew what had happened.Kagome ran over to Sango.She saw a girls with shoulder length blonde hair,and Dark Sea Green eyes.Kagome gasped"Kilala?"They still heard Miroku laughing.Sango helped Kilala put the colthing on.She stayed in her spot not moving.Kagome asked trying not to laugh"What happened"Sango smiled"You see...Kilala helped Shippo with Kilala then she transformed and Shippo was uh

Kagome couldn't take it.She fell over laughing.Kilala blew her bangs out her eyes.Sango tyed her blonde hair in a ponitail.Kilala was a 11 year old Neko.Like Kagome.Shippo was about 12.Sango 0sighed"Kagome...it isn't funny"Kagome suppressed her laughs"O.O.Okay I'm sorry...he was just sitting there looking"Miroku must've started laughing when Shippo turned red?"Kilala shook her head and spoke with a clear english voice"Ater he said 'Uh...Kilala'

Kagome stiffled a laugh.Sango glared Kagome as did Kilala.Kagome got up and left"S.Sorry"Kagome looked at the laughing Mirou.She walked over to Inuyasha"Kilala -

Inuyasha smirked"I sorta figured that when I didn't see Kilala around"Kagome giggled.New Kilala came from behind the tree.A pik blush on her cheeks as Shippo said something to her.He said'sorry'She nodded and walked toward the hut.Sango smiled and rustled Shippo's hair,and glared at Miroku who was wiping his tears of laughter that finally dissolved.Kilala walked up to Kagome who smiled"Not funny,Kagome"Kagome smiled"Sorry"

That Night...

Kagome walked threw the night and stopped in front of the well.She sat the edge and sighed"Why didn't they tell me?"The jewel gave a faint glow.Kagome jumped in and wasn't swallowed by the light.

_Human sighed"Give up...it's not our time_

_Demon groaned"This is your home now...get use to it_

Kagome nodded"I understand"Kagome heard a voice hiss"You're taking to long,Daiki!Let's attack now!So we can go on with our lives"Kagome climbed up the vines and peeked over the edge to see Kikyo and Daiki.He held her waist in a affectionate way.Daiki leaned in"Soon,Kikyo...just be peasant"He captured her lips.Kagome swallowed her gasp and watched in shock.She sniffed:_They're mates!Oh My Freakin Gosh!_

Demon and Human side agreed with a grunt.Kikyo kissed back.They pulled back.Kikyo smiled up at him.Daiki asked"Do you still want that half breed?"Kikyo kissed his neck"No...but I want them dead"Daiki smirked"Lets let Naraku take over...what do you say?"Kikyo smiled"Fine"Daikipicked Kikyo up bridal style and hoped off into the beyond.Kagome climbed out and sniffed"No one else?"Kagome looked at the sky"Kikyo...you won't get your wish"

Kagome began to walk but ran into a muscular chest.She looked up to see Inuyasha"Who was just here?"Kagome shook her head"No one"Kagome walked past him.Inuyasha stopped her"Who Kagome?"Kagome sighed"Kikyo and Daiki...I was inside the well.They're mates Inuyasha...they're gonna let Naraku take over"Inuyasha let go of her wrist"Oh...I see"Kagome grimaced"I'm leaving now"KAgome squeaked as she felt pressure on her lips.Inuyasha had kissed her!

Kagome's demon side screamed:

_Demon squealed"Oh yeah!That's what I'm taking about!Hanyou let me do the kissing!_

_Hanyou"The lips only!Not my body!I'll do the arousing_

_Human shakes head in shame"Tsk,tsk,tsk_

D,Kagome nibbled on his lower lips.He gave entrance and Kagome moaned as he did the tongue action.Kagome slid her hands up his chest and around his neck.Kagome gave a low growl.

_Demon smirked"Nice and Sweet...keep slow_

_Human blushes"You two are crazy!You're rushing into this realationship!_

_Demon groans"You killed the moment!"_

_Hanyou"...mmm"_

_Demon laughs_

_Human red as a tomato_

Kagome ran her tongue over his fangs.Inuyasha growled as he pushed her against a tree.Kagome pulled back"We're going to fast,Inuyasha"Inuyasha kissed down Kagome's neck.Kagome gave a vibrating growl.

_Demon gave a sigh of relief"Gosh I love this man!_

_Human smiles"You and Me both but...not yet_

_Hanyou sighs"Okay okay"_

_Demon groaned"Sheesh!_

Inuyasha captured her lips again.Kagome moaned but pulled back and looked in to his amber eyes"Inuyasha...what are we?"Inuyasha french kissed Kagome then pulled back"I...I...I love you...

Kagome's eyes widened"I love you too"Kagome let two tears fall.Inuyasha licked them away"I love you so much...I want to make you mine"Kagome whispered on to his neck"No yet,Inuyasha...we have so much to handle"Inuyasha captured her lips and pulled back.His amber eyes shining threw his bangs"I love you so much...I 'll wait"Kagome smiled and brought his lips towards her own.

_Inuyasha's demon side went crazy"Claim her!"_

_"If you love her like I do...you'll wait"_

_Demon sighed"At least you can make out"_

_"True,true"_

_Human smiled"Who knew how good of a kisser she was...kami I love her"_

_Demon and Hanyou smirked"Same thing here"_

_Demon"Bet her demon side went crazy when you gave her that surprise kiss"_

_They smiled._

Inuyasha ran a clawed finger down her back.Kagome moaned into the kiss.Giving a sweet puff of her neko breath into his mouth.Warming a sweeting the kiss.They pulled back.Inuyasha jumped into a tree and pulled Kagome close to im"Finally we are together"Kagome snuggled clse to him.Inuyasha took his red kimono off and put it over Kagome's smooth body.Kagome smiled"I love you,Inuyasha"Inuyasha smriked and kissed her forehead"I love you somuch more"Kagome dozed off.Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and fell asleep but stayed awake.

Castle in the Skies...

Naraku chuckled"the put it on me.So I can be me again.This is to sweet.Kagura...

Kagura walked out the shadows"Yes?"Naraku smirked"Kanna...

Kanna came from the hall"Yes"Naraku smirked"Show me Inuyasha"The mirror fogged up and it showed him and Kagome in the tree.Eyes closed.Naraku smirked"I'm sending a tomorrow and it's gonna be Kagome's

Kagura smiled"How evil of you"Naraku smirked"Thank you"

Kanna looked at the mirror and left.Her eyes glared and she hissed"Inuyasha you must protect Kagome from my brother or she will die a painful death.This is only the first stage."

Inuyasha...

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him at that voice that told him to keep her well protected,and he felt like he knew that voice.His eyes opened half way and her whispered"Kanna?Whose side are you on"

The voice answered"Yours...Naraku is planning to send a decoy of Kagome's Fath-

Inuyasha growled"He won't follow threw"Kagome cuddled closer to Inuyasha.Inuyasha kissed her forehead.Kagome mummbled in her sleep"Inuyasha...

Inuyasha smiled,and went to sleep.

Daiki and Kikyo...

Kikyo whispered"Daiki...I'm pregnant"Daiki gasped.

_Did You Like It!?_

_Here's you Questionairre:Kikyo's pregnant?When will Inuyasha and Kagome finally become mates?_

_What is Naraku up too?Why is Kanna betrayng Naraku all the sudden?Does it has something to so with Kagome's past?Her parents?Or is it just that she is sick of Naraku,and Kagura?Whose side is Kagura on?_

_All will be answered next on 9.2.0:Screams Of The Dead...4_

_Peace!!!_

_ReviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_PleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	4. Plan A

Hey!REd-Miko HERE!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

9.2.0: Screams Of The Dead Chp.4"Plan A"

_**Next Day**_

Kagome slid down the tree.She had heard whisper's coming from somewhere.Inuyasha didn't stir in his sleep at all. Kagome ran behin a tree,and listened.He was Kikyo,and some guy. Kikyo spat"She's here...go..." Kagome knew she had missed everything they had saud.She jumped at the tapping feeling on her shoulder.Kagome turned around. Her eye's softened"D...D...Dad?" Akira smiled"I can't believe I'm standing front of you once again,Kagome" Kagome didn't hear Inuyasha call for her.She took a step closer. Akira smirked"Come hug me Kagome" Inuyasha ran into the clearing"Don't do it,Kagome!He's a decoy!That isn't really your father!Don't fall for it!" Kagome say the blade behind his back.He swung it at her.Kagome did a back bend missing the knife.Kagome went back up. Inuyasha jumped in,and yelled"Iron reaver soul stealer!" The decoy became dust. Kagome watched Kikyo come into the clearing laughing. Inuyasha ran toward her"You die now!" Kikyo looked pale. Kagome smelt an usual scent.Kagome got up,and ran in front of Kikyo"Don't do it!" Inuyasha stop his claw just in time before he slashed.His claw did make a cut on her forehead though. Kagome felt something jab into her back. Kagome fell uncounicess in his arms.

Kikyo was no where to be found.Inuyasha pulled the arrow out,and it healed. Kagome took in a quick breath.She opened her eyes. Inuyasha asked"Why did you stop me,Kagome!" Kagome sat up,and wiped the blood off her forehead. Inuyasha whispered"I'm sorry" Kagome stood"It isn't you fault" Inuyasha asked"Why did you protect her" Kagome looked away"S...she's pregnant...if you'd use your nose you would of knew that" Inuyasha was shocked"By Daiki?" Kagome nodded"Yeah" Inuyasha saw her eyes sadden.He pulled Kagome to him"I don't care about what happens to Kikyo...I care about you,Kagome" Kagome rested her head on his chest,and he rested his head on her head. Kagome's cut healed"Okay...sorry" Inuyasha smirked. Kagome looked up at him.He captured her lips,and pulled back"Let's head back to the village" Kagome nodded"Yeah"

_**The Village**_

Shippo,and Kilala were chasing each other outside.The skies seem dim to Kagome all the sudden,but she ignored it. Thoughts began to rumble as well:

_Human:Something...is wrong...it might not be today or tommorow,but Kagome something tells me...you should let him mark you as his_

_Demon:Whateve...just do it already!I'm sick of waiting!_

_"I...tonight will be best...I have the same weird feeling something is wong,and things might be to late...for what though?_

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand slightly. He looked down at her"Something wrong,Kagome?" Kagome smiled"Nothing" Inuyasha,and Kagome walked in. He wondered what was her problem:

_Demon:She's aroused!_

_Human:She's acting weird_

_"Has she mad a decion?"_

_Demon yelled"Uh duh!It's obvious in her scent"_

Inuyasha sniffed unoticedly.He knew she was aroused but he hadn't done anything except kiss her which probably did it or...she made a deicon having to do with mating. Inuyasha asked"Where's Aisa?" Sango shrugged"She hasn't been around all day" Kagome looked at Shippo,and Kilala.They were talking about something. Shippo turned around and looked into the forest. Kagome saw something shine. Kagome yelled"Shippo!Kilala duck!" They dropped to the ground.A arrow shot into the hut,and Kagome dodged it easily. Inuyasha growled"Is it Kikyo again!?" Kagome shook her head"N...no" Sango asked"Kagome?" A girl,maybe two years older than Kagome,walked out.She had shoulder length reddish/raven hair,and aqua eyes. She looked identical o Kagome. Kagome had a vison of her but younger...playing with her. Kagome immdeiatelt knew who she was.Kagome whispered"Mayumi...

Sango yelled"Kagome!" Kagome walked out the door,and pulled her sword out. Mayumi tyed her hair into a ponitail"We met again" Kagome jabbed her sword into the earth,and tyed her hair into a ponitail as well. Sango whispered"This is sooo confusing" Inuyasha yelled"What is going on!?" She looked a year younger than Sesshomaru.Sesshomaru was three years older than Inuyasha which means he is 23,and she is 22.

Another sword appeared in Kagome's hand. Kagome pulled the other out the ground. Mayumi smiled"We meet again,little sister" EVERYONE gasped. Kagome glared at her"So we do" Sango whispered in shock"This soooooooo looks like a Sesshomaru Inuyasha thing" Sesshomaru had just arrived,and watched from the forest. He walked over to the other"W...What's going on?" Miroku was beyound shocked"She has a sister" Sesshomaru looked at her.She looked beautiful to him,but didn't show his intrested. Kagome asked"How's it been?" Mayumi smiled"I don't now yoy tell me?" Kagome rolled her eyes"Destiny" Kagome took her necklace off and held it up. Mayumi smirked"Faith" The necklaces shined,and they shot out they're hands. They became a women about the age of 30. She smiled"It's been awahile" Kagome yelled"Just start this already...so I don't have to see her again,Michi" Michi sighed"Alright...go" On the oppsite side of the land under ice was a golden necklace that said something.No one could quite see. Kagome charged"Red shower blade!" Red blades were sent toward Mayumi. Mayumi did a backflip"That all you go,Ava!" Kagome yelled"Stop calling me that!" Mayumi aimed five arrows,and shot them. Kagome yelled"Rotation!" She sent them heading right back toward her. Mayumi's showed two fingers.They shined a bright black color"This will end easily!" Mayumi yelled"Darkness's Blade!" She swiped them away like a fly"You haven't been training,Kagome!" Kagome spat"What's it to you" Mayumi yelled"I don't know...maybe I thought you would've trained!To make this worth doing!"

Sango watched"They half sister's...just like you,and Sesshomaru,Inuyasha...know I see why she said she knew how you felt" Sesshomaru whispered"Because she had a half sister" Kagome wiped blood off her cheek. Kagome clapped her hands together,and touched the earths surface(Like Ed on fullmetal alchemist)

"Electrical Wave!" yelled Kagome.

Mayumi was wrapped around with this blue cords.She screamed in pain as surges of false power went threw her. Kagome grabbed her sword and ran for the golden necklace.She heard a slashing noise. Kagome dropped to the ground. The arrow wized over her. Kagome got back up,and ran for it. Mayumi got free,and ran to the eyes.She skid over beside Kagome and grabbed her by the neck"You think I'd let you when that easily" Kagome struggled for air. Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!" Sango yelled"Come on Kagome!" Kagome puched Mayumi.She dropped her. Kagome back slapped her,and punched her in the stomach. Kagome yelled"Shock Wave" This sent Mayumi flying back. Mayumi skid to a halt"You'll pay for that!" Kagome jabbed her sword into the ice,and grabbed the necklace. Mayumi grabbed Kagome by the neck and punched her. Kagome slid back on the ice. Michi yelled"That's it!Mayumi it's over!Kagome has the necklace!" Mayumi held the necklace at Kagome's neck.Kagome yelled"Do it..." Maumi shealthed her sword"I'm not stupid,Kagome...one day...I really will kill you" Mayumi turned away and walked toward the forest. Sango ran over to Kagome,and offered her a hand"Alright...that was awesome" Kagome got up herself"I got it" Kagome wiped the blood off her cheek. Sango asked"What's the matter with you,Kagome?" Kagome put the necklace on her neck,and it shined as well as her aqua eyes. Mayumi stopped and turned around"You might have won,half breed,but you'll never get what I own" Kagome yelled"I don't want it!" Kagome had tears in her eyes.Her eyes flashed"Just leave before we finish things here!" Mayumi smirked and pulled out a sword"Oh really!" Sango held Kagome back"Stop Kagome...you'll get hurt" Michi walked up to Kagome anfd grabbed her by the shirt"Look at me!' Kagome looked into Michi's Azure eyes"Calm down" Kagome broke free,and ran the oppsite way into the forest. Mayumi smirked"Let me now when that coward is ready?" Sango yelled"Don't call her that!" Mayumi's eyes went red"Shut your mouth you pathetic human!" Mayumi walked off. Miroku was stunned"Man...this is worser than Sesshomaru and Inuyasha..." Sango sighed"Inuyasha go after,Kagome" Inuyasha yelled"Don't have to tell me twice!" He ran off"Don't have to tell me twice!"

_**The Forest**_

Kagome punched the tree leaving a dent.She punched again,and again,and again til someone grabbed her bleeding,and numb hand. She was swung around,and was soon into muscular arms" Kagome struggled in anger"Let me go,Inuyasha" Inuyasha hugged Kagome. Kagome calmed down,and hugged him back.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's bruised hand"Why wasn't she with you your whole life?" Kagome whispered"She left when I was 2...she lived on her own.She was everything my Father wanted...til she tried to kill me...we always hated each other.Same Father...different mother...just like you" Inuyasha whispered"Kagome...you're exprincing my past...I'll help you threw it like you helped me!" Kagome looked up,and let a tearfall"I believe you" Inuyasha whipped the tear away,and captured her lips. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.His hands went to her waist. Kagome whispered into the kiss"Make me yours" Inuyasha gasped and pulled back"Really?Kagome...are you sure you're ready?" Kagome nodded"I'm ready...I can't no longer" Inuyasha's thoughts:

_Demon:Claim her!_

_"Alright already"_

_Human whispered"Finally..."_

_"...smirk...demon get ready to do your work"_

_Demon:Oh I'm ready!"_

Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips.They were on the warm ground.Inuyasha on top of Kagome.His eyes became red.He smirked.

Kagome's Thoughts:

_Demon:Let me out!_

_"Wait til he marks me,baka"_

_Human:I'm ready_

_"Good...so am I"_

Inuyasha kissed down her neck"Are...you...ready for this,Kagome?" Kagome whispered"Do it,Inuyasha...I want to be apart of you" Inuyasha jabbed his teeth into her neck. Kagome squeaked.Her eyes went red.

The demon Kagome moaned of pleasure as he licked the blood away. Kagome rolled on top of him,and captured his lips.Inuyasha ran a clawed finger up back. Kagome moaned into the kiss.Both VERY aroused. Kagome slid her hand up his shirt.

_Hanyou:I didn't say make love with him!_

_"I know what I'm doing...you obviously don't now how the mating goes.You won't and can't get pregnant on the first go...it's part of the episode of mating...so be prepared"_

_Hanyou,and Human"We're ready"_

_"Good..."_

Kagome kissed down his neck,and jabbed her teeth into his neck. Inuyasha only smirked. Kagome cleaned all the blood away...healing the wound withher half demon saliva.Inuyasha rolled back ontop of her,and took her shirt off,and kissed down her neck.He took his off next.

_**Few Hours Later(lol)**_

Kagome panted,and laid beside,Inuyasha.Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him.Both naked.He had his top Kimono's over them both. Kagome kissed his bare chest,and whispered"I love you" Inuyasha whispered back"I love you more" He kissed her mates mark.His eyes faded into amber,and her's faded into dark blue.Not aqua,dark blue.

Since they're mates...things change between them both. Kagome let sleep take over her tired form,as did Inuyasha.All sides of them weak of they're last nights event.(lol)

_Well...haow was that!?_

_Questionaire:What will happen?What's Naraku up to next?What really has changed between Inu&Kag!_

_All will be answered next time on: 9.2.0:screams Of The Dead!_


	5. Action Taken

Hey!Red-Miko HERE!!!!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

9.2.0:Screams Of The Dead Chp.5"Actions Taken"

_**Dawn**_

Kagome opened her dark blue eyes.She had heard someone calling her name. She saw two pair of amber eyes.She felt his hand run threw her reddish/raven hair. Kagome asked"What's the matter,Inuyasha?" Inuyasha smiled"It's time to get up" Kagome nodded"Okay,Inu" He kissed her cheek.

_**After Bathing,and Getting dressed**_

They walked down the path.Kagome asked"What do you think Kikyo,Naraku,and Daiki gonna do?" Inuyasha shrugged"I don't know,but whatever it is...we'll be ready" Kagome smiled"Yeah..."

"Well...I'm afraid...that is now!" said a sinister voice. They turned around.Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome"Go get the others,Kagome" Kagome nodded,and ran for the hut. Naraku smirked"Today isn't he battle,but it may be tommorow...but real soon" He vanished. Everyone showed up to see no one. Kagome asked"Where'd he go" Inuyasha growled"He left" There was a whirl of wind coming. Inuyasha smirked,and stuck his foot out. Kouga jumped over it"Nice try dog breath" Kagome looked at Shippo. He knew they were mates,and did what her eyes told him too. Shippo whispered into Kilala's ear. She nodded. Shippo picked up a rock,and put it on fire. Inuyasha saw this,and looked at the smirking Kagome. Kouga insulted"I hope you've be taking car of my women,mutt face" Shippo put the flaming rock to Kilala's mouth.She blew it. It became a huge chunk ofice. Shippo put it down Kouga's pants. He began to hop around like an idiot. Kagome giggled behind her hand. Inuyasha knew what was going on,and began to laugh his head off. When it finally melted"Who did that!?" Kilala held her laugh in. Shippo bit his lower lip. Inuyasha stifled his laugh"Did what?" Kouga glared him"Did you do that!?" Kouga sniffed"You two are mates!?" Sango,and Mrioku didn't seem phased by the news. Miroku had told Sango who tried not to squeal at the moment. Kagome asked"Got a problem with that?" Kouga looked at Inuyasha who smirked as he put his hand on Kagome's waist. He stuck his tongue at all"Not at all...later" He ran off. Everyone began to laugh. Sango asked"Can I talk to Kagome...alone...?" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome smiled"Be back soon" Miroku winked at Sango. Sango smiled back. Kagome looked at Inuyasha in confusion. He shrugged. Sango dragged Kagome into the forest. Sango was lucky she was trusted if not...she'd be dead right on the spot for touching Kagome.

_**Forest**_

Sango squealed"I can't believe you two finally are together!" Kagome crossed her arms"Mind telling me what's up with me,and Miroku?" Sango sighed"Me,and Miroku have been seeing each other for the past 2 years...we kept it hidden until you two were mates,and I have something to tell you" Kagome asked"What?" Sango grabbed Kagome's hand"I'm pregnant" Kagome gasped"Oh my gosh!" Kagome hugged Sango"I'm so happy for you!Does Miroku know?" Sango nodded"Yeah...I told him like a month ago" Kagome pulled her loose shirt up"You're a month in a half?" Sango nodded"Yeah" Kagome hugged Sango again"I'm so happy for you" They stood,and began to head back to the village.

_**The Village:Night**_

Kagome sat at the door/porch

The cool wind blew her hair. A voice whispered in her ear"Why are you still awake?" Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha"I'm worried" Inuyasha sat beside her,and took his kimono off,and put it on Kagome. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder"About what?" Kagome had her eyes closed"Aisa" Kagome yawned slightly. Inuyasha whispered"I'm sure she's fine,Kagome" Kagome nodded,and her only response was"Okay" He heard her beathing go steady. Inuyasha smiled,and picked her up bridal style.He walked to they're new home. Since Shippo was now his adoptive son.He followed tiredly. Shippo mummbled"Inuyasha...I'm tired" Inuyasha knelt to the ground with Kagome still in his arms"Get on" Shippo got on,and yawned"Goodnight" Inuyasha mummbled"Goodnight"

_**With the Missing**_

Aisa screamed"You...b...basturd!" Naraku put his clothing on"I had a lot of fun with you Aisa...take yourself a bath...we aren't mates...don't want you smelling like me" He walked out. Aisa cried to herself.She had just been raped by the person she didn't even know of"Of Kagome...please help me"

_**Kagome**_

Kagome's eyes opened wide.They were slightly red. Kagome sat up,and wiped sweat awat"Aisa..." Inuyasha mummbled"She's fine,Kagome" Kagome stood up"No she's not...Naraku got her,Inuyasha" Inuyasha looked at the glowing necklace she had won from Mayumi.Inuyasha asked"What's going on,Kagome...why are your eyes slightly red?" Kagome satdown in they're matt again,and whispered so she wouldn't wake Shippo in the next room"Na...Nraku...raped her,Inuyasha...I don't know how,but I saw it..." Inuyasha whispered not happy"Where is she" Kagome had tears in her eyes"I don't know...but we have to find her" Kagome let a tear slip down her cheek. Inuyasha growled"Don't cry Kagome...the sooner that basturd's dead...the better" He kissed her mark. Kagome calmed at his growling"When will we go look for her,Inuyasha?" Inuyasha whispered"Dawn...we'll drop Shippo by Sango,and Miroku" Kagome laid back down"Okay..." Inuyasha pulled her closer to him. Kagome soon fell asleep. Inuyasha thought:

_"This is bad...what whould Naraku want with Aisa?"_

_Demon:He raped her for a reason,Inuyasha,and we need to find out first thing tommorow"_

_"I agree"_

_Human:Something tells me...this was all a warning or...some type of plan.I have a bad feeling Aisa's pregnanat with Naraku's child"_

_Demon:Let's hope for the positive,and not the negative...right now...let's rest_

_Both:Right"_

Inuyasha let sleep take over his worried form.

_**The Castle**_

Aisa sat in the room.Pale as snow.Eye emotionless"Kagome...Mayumi...please...find me"

She heard a loud tump,and jumped. A boy...he looked a year older than her.16. He had shoulder length ebonyhair,and palevioletred eyes. Aisa whispered"Please don't hurt me" He took off his top black kimono,and put it on her"My names Kohaku...I'm here to help...come on...I'll take you to Kagome" She stood.Kohaku snuck her out the room.He soon was out the castle,and into the forest.

Aisa asked"W...why are you helping me?" Kohaku smirked"I just want to see my sister again" Aisa asked"You're Kagome's sister!?" Kohaku laughed"No...I'm Sango's brother...younger brother...listen...I don't know how to tell you this but...you're pregnant...Naraku wants you to have his first son or daughter...so he can kill Kagome,and Inuyasha's first son...I can help you change the traits" Aisa asked"If you change the triats...who will be the Father" Kohaku whispered"I'll take the risk...if you would like to change this give me your arm" She looked into his calm,and kind palevioletred eyes. Aisa smiled"Okay" She handed him her arm. Kohaku lower his mouth to her arm,and bit into it. Aisa squeaked. Kohaku licked the blood away. A white rose appeared in his hand. Kohaku poked his finger with his dagger.A drop of blood fell inside the rose. It shined dimly. Kohaku whispered"Eat the petals...you'll become my mate" Aisa blushed but did as told. It was a minty deliocus taste. Kohaku ate the last one,and captured Aisa's lips. Aisa gasped,but kissed back. Kohaku pulled back,and smirked"It's offical...get on my back" Aisa obeyed his order"I thought you were human?" Kohaku shook his head"Naraku did some blood alterations" Aisa felt so tired but refused to sleep.

_**Dawn**_

Inuyasha asked"Shippo!Have you seen Kagome!" He heard a gasp. Inuyasha ran to the door to see Kagome looking at something. He looked past her shoulder to see Kohaku,and Aisa. Kagome whispered"T...they're mates" Kohaku sat Aisa on the matt.Shippo's.

Kohaku whispered"It was the only way to get Naraku from making Aisa have his child...to kill yours" Kohaku grabbed Kagome's hand,and walked out"I need to talk to you" Aisa shot up"Where is Kohaku" Inuyasha knlet beside her"It's alright...he's talking to Kagome" She nodded.Inuyasha asked her a few questions.

_**Kagome and Kohaku**_

Kagome asked"Where are you taking me,Kohaku?" Kohaku stopped at the Sacred Tree"Naraku...he combined you,and sango's blood,and put it into me.Making me half demon...half male neko" Kagome gasped"That means...y..you're my brother?" Kohaku nodded"I said something about plans for the future...he took the jewel out of me...I dead...came back with your blood in my veins...he said this would...make me stronger,and more of use" Kagome whispered"You don't have nor me or sango's eye color-

Kohaku took the gold necklace of Kagome.Kagome's eye color became a PaleVioletRed color.

Kagome gasped as it disappeared"What did you do!?" Kohaku whispered"What is the need to have a necklace that chooses your destiny.You're suppose to choose your own!That necklace was an easy plan for Naraku!" Kagome crossed her arms"I guess...but I got that for my birthday" Kohaku sighed"I'm sorry,Kagome...but it only puts you in danger" Kagome sighed"Let's head back...Sango would want to see you" Kohaku nodded then frowned"I heard she's having that perverts child,and you're mates with Inuyasha was it" His eyes flashed god,and red. Kagome rolled her eyes, Kohaku walked off"We'll have to have a little chat" Kagome gulped"Uh...wait up,Kohaku!"

_**Village**_

Sango cried in Kohaku's arms.After he told bout blood trait and all. Kagome seemed jumpy. She kept giving Inuyasha,and Miroku pity looks.Kohaku kept giving the death penaty looks. Sango soon stopped crying,and walked over to Kagome"Can you believe we're sisters now?" Kagome watched Kohaku walk toward Miroku. Miroku gulped,and looked at Sango for help. All she said was"Uh oh" Kohaku grabed Miroku's arm,and flipped him over,and did the same to Inuyasha after kneeing himin the stomach. Since he was Kagome's brother.She knew he was more protective.So...her demon side was only understanding,and obediant. The two groaned in pain. Kohaku grabbed Miroku by the shirt"If you leave my sister...I will personaly find you,and kill you.Same goes for you Inuyasha!" They nodded,and made they're vows.For the rest of the day Inuyasha stayed by Kagome,and Miroku by Sango.Kagome,and Sango had laughed a lot at them as well. Kohaku WAS SERIOUS was what scared Sango,and Kagome.

_**NightFall**_

Kagome sat by the lake. It was so beautiful was she could think.Til:

_Demon:Yeah...wow it's beautiful...we get the point...what you need to worry about is Naraku.He might want to rape you next!_

_Human:Well...he isn't...simple as that...your human night is tommorow the full moon_

_"I now" _

_Demon:What's your problem?_

_"Something...is tugging at me.The well"_

_Demon:I told to forget that place!_

_"I know!So shut up!I'm telling you something's tugging at me!Keep your big mouth shut!"_

_Demon:..."_

_"I...feel as though...I left something...behind"_

_Human"Tommorow...let's see if we can go threw"_

_"Okay"_

_Demon snorts:Whatever"_

_"You can be angry all you want"_

_Demon looks away:...:_

Scars appeared on Kagome's cheek.Her demon side was trying to take over,but it only managed the scars. A voice came"Kagome?Are you okay"

Kagome whispered not looking his way"I'm fine...you should go back to sleep" Inuyasha sat by her"Look at me" Kagome looked his way. He an his finger across the scar on her left cheek"Your demon side...what is up?" Kagome whispered"Arguement...that's it" They began to fade as Inuyasha ran his hand threw her hair. Inuyasha smirked"What about" Kagome looked at the half moon"Nohing" Inuyasha whispered"You can tell me,Kagome...don't you trust" Kagome turned his way"Of ross I do!Don't think other wise!" Inuyasha whispered"Then why won't tell me?" Kagome sighed"I feel like the well is calling to me,Inuyasha...she keeps telling me...there is no need to be curious of a place that you weren't meant to be" Inuyasha whispered"Kagome...just do what you think is right...you not the demons" Kagome nodded"Okay" Inuyasha captured her lips. Kagome kissed back. Inuyasha pulled back and looked into her ees"Don't stay up to late" Kagome captured his lips one last time,and pulled back.Looking in his eyes"I won't" He kissed her one last time,got upand left after he said goodnight. Kagome picked up a rock,and threw it in the lake. The water rippled. Kagome looked as the lake went all the way backto the moon. Kagome smiled at her humans thought:

_Human:He always nows he answer to make us smile_

_Demon,and Hanyou agreed._

Kagome stood up,and went to jpin her mate.

_**The Castle:Hidden In the Tree's**_

_Naraku asked"Kagome...will perish,Kikyo,and that is all you need to know!If you want her dead so fast!You do it!" Kikyo sighed"Fine...but...I'm guessing you're making it nice,and slow?" Naraku smirked"Now you know me...that girl,Aisa,will be having m child in a few months...not a week later after you are put in labor.Bring Kohaku to me,as well as Kenji._

_Kagura walked in"He's gone,as well as Aisa.Kenji is on his way" Naraku yelled"What!?" Kikyo smirked.Her eyes flashed as though she had just seen a vison"That child is no longer your's I'm afraid" Naraku spat with hate"What are you saying!?" Kikyo smiled in amusement at his terrified face"It's Kohaku's" Naraku punched the wall"Danm it all!I want Kohaku dead!" Kenji walked in"Yes,Naraku!" Kenji had shoulder length blonde hair,and bright grey silverish eyes. Naraku yelled"Go!Find out what Kohaku is up too!And if you betray me like Kohaku!Kagome will die a slow bloody death" Kenji's eyes flashed darkviolet"Okay...relax" Kenji walked toward the exit thinking"You must've forgotten Naraku...my older brother is out there,and he'll protect me...and the people I've grown to now,and he's no joke" The sky popped with thunder when he stepped out the huge corridors._

_Naraku sat and tapped his foot in anger. Kikyo just sat there smiling"I've found out some new information,Naraku" She kept glancing at Kagura. Naraku asked"That'd be?" Kikyo smirked"Mayumi,Kagome's older sister,is getting closer to Lord Sesshomaru...and the ghouls say...she's pregnant" Kagura gasped"Already!" Kikyo smirked"It's indeed been a month,and Mayumi's cold barrier is braking...they ARE mates...Mayumi doesn't have the gut to tell anyone about this...only Lord Sesshomaru,his daughter Rin,and his ally Jaken" Naraku smirked"Is that so?"_

_Kikyo nodded"It is so...and Kagura was Sesshomaru's first choice of being his mate,but...then he saw Kagome's sister...they're almost exactly alike" Kagura's eye's saddened"I...I was his courted mate" Naraku got up,and stomped to his sister,and yelled"Are you pregnant with Sesshomaru's child,Kagura!" Kagura held all her tears in"Yes" Kikyo was beyound shock"Whoes...who knew Sesshomaru whould score so quickly" Naraku yelled"You are of no more use to me!" Kikyo stood up,and walked over to Naraku"then again...she is...he'll want to have his child,Naraku" Naraku hissed"Fine...when the child is born...he goes to Sesshomaru,and you will be in shackles until you tell me why you snuck behind my back to get with him!Kikyo!I want Sesshomaru to know...this wretch has his demon child" Kikyo smiled"Of course...Kagome's coming to the well tommorow night...I'll tell her,and...she'll past the news" Kagura whispered"Is that what you're doing?You're luring her to you?" Kikyo smirked"Kagome feels like she left something behind...when she returns from the doubt still standing Mondern Time...I'll tell her then" Kanna came out and spoke calmly as always"What...happened to the mondern time?" Kikyo smirked"Nothing...she just isn't remebered...there...but remebered here" Kanna suggested"Why don't you just save the heart ache and rama for later,and just give her the one way,Lady Kikyo" Kikyo smiled"I'll take that offer...thank you Kanna..." Kanna resisted the feeling to roll her eyes. Kagura whispered"May be dismissed,brother?" Naraku spat"Leave" Kagura left with Kanna looking at Naraku one last time before she left with her sister._

_Kikyo laughed"Man...this feels fantastic" Naraku asked"Does Kagome have any brothers?" Kikyo smiled"Far from this part of the Fedual Era" Naraku asked"Who is he?" Kikyo smirked"He is The King Of Shadows,and his wife...The Golden Mystic.They have two boys Taro,and Yori" Naraku asked"Does he know he has a sister?" Kikyo nodded"Yes...The king of Shadows,Takeo,has two sisters.Mayumi,and Kagome" Naraku knew Kikyo was seeing all of this in a vision,and smirked"How many years has it been sense they last met" Kikyo smirked"11 years" Naraku asked"How is this good of use...it's more useful to her then to me" Kikyo shrugged"Unlike Mayumi...Takeo is very protective of Kagome" Naraku asked"What's his wife name?" Kikyo rolled her eyes"Hana" Naraku asked"Where are they?" Kikyo smirked again"They leave in Trarcor...this is Kagome's birth place...as well as Mayumi" Naraku sighed"That's far enough...make sure...that infromation...doesn't slip your tongue" Kikyo smiled"I'll be very careful" Kanna thought"I've got to tell,Kagome" Kanna made it for the door.She put her hood on and ran for Kagome,and Inuyasha's new home._


	6. Fire vs Fire

Hey!Red-Miko HERE!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Age Change: Ryuu(Kenji's older older brother):16,Kanna:14,Rin:14,Shippo:15,Kilala:14,Kenji:15,Aisa:14,Kohaku:15

9.2.0:Screams Of The Dead Chp.6"Fire vs. Fire"

_**Dawn**_

Kagome finished the last of her ramen.Inuyasha was just finishing his second cup.Shippo finished his already. A young pre-teen girl ran in. Inuyasha grabbed his sword"Whose that!?" Kagome got in front of Shippo. She took her hood off"Kagome I need to talk to you" Kagome relaxed"It's okay...it's just Kanna" Inuyasha went back to his ramen"Did you run here?" Kanna panted"You think!?" Inuyasha coutiued to eat. Kagome walked out"What is it,Kanna?" Kanna whispered"Tonight at the well...Kikyo's going to tell you some important things,and you won't believe it!" Kagome asked"Is it that big?" Kanna nodded"Anyway...you do know you have a brother?" Kagome's eyes softened"Yeah...Takeo...it's been a long time" Kanna asked"If you use your miko powers...you can send him messages" Kagome asked"What for!?" Kanna sighed"He's a king!Married!Has two children...he can really help you out in this battle,Kagome" Kagome was shocked"Wh...what?" Kanna nodded"Yeah...he's the King of Shadows"

Kagome asked"Bu...how do I contact him" Kanna smiled"You have to get in a very quiet place,comfortable,and consentrate on your miko power,and what you think...will be sent to his next dream" Kagome nodded"Thanks" Kanna pointed out"Make sure you bring a weapn with you to that well" Kagome nodded"I already have that planned out...thanks again" Kanna nodded,an put her hood on,and ran off.

Kagome walked in and sat down. Inuyasha asked"What's this about a well?" Kagome smiled"Just leave that to me,Inuyasha" Inuyasha asked"Will it put you in danger" Kagome gave one response"Not a chance" Inuyasha sighed"I hope so" Shippo stood"I'm going to the village" Kaome and Inuyasha nodded,and he left.

_**That Night**_

Kagome's hand became a plain raven color,and her eyes became a darkblue color,and her claws shortened. Kagome waited til Inuyasha had gone asleep. Kagome grabbed her arrows.Her sword only worked when she was half demon. Kagome walked out,and into the woods. She knew soon Inuyasha would realize her her disappearance.

_**The Well**_

Kagome sat on the well,and waited.

"I see you fell into my trap"said Kikyo's voice. Kagome had to flow with it"W...what are you doing here!" Kikyo smiled"Just to tell you some news" Kagome held an arrow in her hand"What is it?"

Kikyo smirked"Kagura...is pregnant...with Sesshomaru's demon child,Mayumi is also pregnant with Sesshomaru's demon child.Wouldn't you say Sesshomaru should've made up his mind?" Kagome was shocked,angry,and other emotions"W...what...M...mayumi?And Kagura" Kikyo smirked"I see you're a little angry by your sister doing something she did not think threw" Kagome whispered"Was she forced?" Kikyo laughed"No!You're so idiotic,Kagome!" Kagome asked"Is this all!?" Kikyo smirked"And that you better watch your back...goodbye...oh and Kagura's giving he/she to Sesshomaru...she isn't keeping the child" Kagome stood up,and walked back to her hut,but she took the long way:

_"I...I...can't believe this" _

_Demon:Let's go kill Sesshomaru!"_

_"No!He's my brother-in-law...well in mondern style"_

_Human:I...can't believe this"_

_"You aren't the only one"_

Kagome walked into the hut,and sat her arrows down. She heard a sigh of relief. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha. He hugged her"Where did you go?" Kagome hugged him back"I went to the well...to meet up with Kikyo...I've found some things out...sorry but...tommorow...I'm beating the crap out of Sesshomaru" Inuyasha was confused"What's going on?" Kagome whispered"He got Kagura pregnant!" Inuyasha asked"You're angry because K-

Kagome yelled"And Mayumi!My sister!Even though we fight I still love her!" Inuyasha hugged Kagome"Calm down...I can't believe this" Kagome sighed in his arms"My brother...should be here by tommorow...I sent him a message,and I think he's coming tommorow...I can feel it" Inuyasha shivered"Another lecher from someone whose over protective of you" Kagome giggled. Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips. Kagome kissed him back. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands slid to her waist. Kagome felt him back her up into the wall. They heard a tired voice"Get a room whould'cha"

They pulled back,and watched Shippo walk out. Kagome blushed,and then looked up to Inuyasha"I'm going to go to bed now" Inuyasha nodded,and let her past. Inuyasha sat at the door,and watched Shippo look out at the lake.

_**Dawn**_

Kagome woke up first thing to vist Sesshomaru.Inuyasha came along,and Shippo went to the village.

Inuyasha asked"What are you going to do,Kagome" Kagome shrugged"Offically I'll click and might scare the crap out of him" Kagome and Inuyasha came up to Sesshomaru's huge castle. Inuyasha sighed"Don't kill him" Kagome smirked"I won't" Kagome saw a sad Rin sitting outside. Kagome knelt down to her"What's wrong Rin" Inuyasha went ahead and went inside. The 12 year old Rin whispered"Mayumi,and Sesshomaru are arguring" Kagome stood"Oh really...come one...I'll show you how to stop one" Rin jumped up"Awesome!" They walked inside.There was argueing between Sesshomau,and Mayumi as told. Inuyasha was covering his ears. Kagome cleared her thorat"WHOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!!!!"

Sesshomaru,and Mayumi looked her way. Rin laughed"That was quick!" Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes"Rin go to your room" Rin groaned,and muttered has she ran up the stairs. Mayumi's face was pale like she had been crying"What are you doing here,Kagome!" Kagome yelled"Mind telling me why you're here!?" Mayumi shut her mouth,and didn't say another word. Kagome yelled"Sesshomaru!You've got a lot of explaining to do!Like how you can get Kagura pregnant then my sister!?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened"What!" Mayumi sighed and slid down the wall. Kagome bit her finger"I'm guessing you didn't know that" Mayumi stood up"You think!?" Kagome ran out. Kagome glared at Sesshomaru. He took a step back. Kagome walked out"Mayumi wait up!" Inuyasha looked at the pale Sesshomaru"Two different women pregnant.What I want to know is how you just cheat-

Sesshomaru sighed"No...she tried to kill me...so I left her,Inuyasha" Inuyasha winced"And Mayumi?" Sesshomaru whispered"When you're with her alone...she's like an older version of Kagome" Inuyasha was shocked by this"So...you're in love with her" Sesshomaru nodded. Inuyasha smirked"What I can't believe is you found someone,and got them pregnant" Sesshomaru smirked"I'll give you my secret of how to put a girl in heat,Inuyasha" Inuyasha sat down"Shot!" Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome grabbed Mayumi's arm"Wait up,May!" Mayumi yelled"Don't call me that,Ava!" Kagome yelled"Then why do you c-

Mayumi hugged Kagome,and began to sob in her arms"I'm not ready,Ava!" Kagome hugged Mayumi back"I know you're not,but...Sesshomaru will help you threw it" Mayumi shook her head"He said maybe it was a mistake meeting me...we got into a stupid arguement" Kagome felt like crying but didn't"You sound like me" Mayumi half laughed/sobbed

"What's going on!?"

They turned around to see a boy with long raven hair in a indian braid.It was reddish like Kagome's.His eyes were a paleblue like Kagome's. Kagome squealed"Brother!" Kagome ran into his arms. Mayumi hugged him next. Mayumi sniffed"Mayumi...y...you're pregnant!Where is he" Kagome heard him sniff again"Kagome...you're mate...where are they!" He stomped toward the castle. No matter how hard they pulled.He kept walking. The door swung open. Kagome yelled"Run!Inuyasha!Run!" Inuyasha got up,and ran. Sesshomaru heard Mayumi yelled"Why are you siiting there!Go!He'll kill you!" Sesshomaru stood up"Let me see you try!" Kagome went pale as Takeo pulled out his HUGE sword.A powerful aura surrounded him. Sesshomaru pulled out his Tensiga"Bring it" Kagome did the oly thing that came into his mind. Kagome began to cry. Mayumi got the idea and hugged Kagome and cried as well. Inuyasha came back in but hid behind Sesshomaru. Who rolled his eyes. Takeo's power weakened"Please stop crying you two" They only cried harder. Takeo yelled"I won't hurt them if you stop crying!" They're crying ceased. Takeo folded her arms.

Kagome whispered in Mayumi's ear"We still got it" Mayumi smiled"Sure do" They pulled away. Takeo asked"What's the deal with this Naraku?" Kagome sniffed"He threatned to kill me?" Takeo looked at her bug eyed"Kill me?" Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. Sesshomaru walked over to Mayumi"I need to talk to you?" Mayumi nodded,and followed him out. Takeo snapped"You're Inu Taisho,and Izayoi son!" Inuyasha nodded"Yeah" Takeo smirked"I'm okay with you,but if something happens to my little sister...the way I think of you will change" Inuyasha nodded"Okay"

Mayumi asked"What is it,Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru captured her lips. Mayumi moaned in pleasure.

Sesshomaru pulled back"I'm sorry...I'm your mate,and I don't want to change that" Mayumi hugged Sesshomaru"I love you!" Sesshomaru smirked"I love you too,but...why you changed your feelings toward Kagome?" Mayumi sighed"Childhood thing...we were really close...so..." Sesshomaru nodded and hugged her"I think I better go check on Rin" Mayumi nodded.Sesshomaru walked in,and ran upstairs,and into Rin's room.She sat on her bed.Writing something in a notebook"You okay?" Rin smiled up at him"Yeah...I'm fine!" He nodded and left. Rin jumped up,and ran to her closet. Kenji fell out"Thanks" Rin helped him up"I'm sorry I stuffed you in there like that" Kenji stood up"I'm fine" Rin asked"Are you sure?" Kenji looked up and just noticed how beautiful Rin had looked"Yeah" Rin smiled"Uh...what's your name?" He sighed as he sat down on her bed"I'm Kenji" Rin asked"Why are you braking into my room?" Kenji asked"Do you know Kohaku?" Rin sighed"Uh...yeah...he tried to kill me once...literally...I was like 9 years old" Kenji was shocked but made something made Rin fall"Why would he want to kill someone as cute as you" Rin fell over. Kenji caught her"Are you okay?" Rin stood back up"U...u...uh yeah..." Kaenji smirked"Well...I better get going" He climbed on the seal. Rin grabbed his arm"You can find Kohaku at Kaede's Village...ask for Miroku or Sango...if you find them...you'll find Kohaku" Kenji smirked"Thanks...one more thing" Rin asked"What?" Kenji captured her lips. Rin kissed him back immediately. Kenji smirked as he kissed her. Kenji pulled back"Later" He jumped down,and landed on his feet,and ran into the forest. Rin squealed,and ran out then downstairs"Kagome...I need to talk to you!" Kagome looked at Mayumi who busted out laughing. To tell you the truth Rin scared the crap out of her"Okay" Rin grabbed Mayumi's arm"You two" The two were dragged upstairs. All boys looked at each other in confusion.

_**Upstairs**_

Kagome asked"There's only one thing that makes a girl squeal that loud" Mayumi asked"Who is he!?" Rin took a deep breath"this boy jumped threw my window.I was seriously about to call Sesshomaru up here...he covered my mouth and said he wasn't here to hurt me..that's when I heard Sesshomaru coming up the stairs.So I stuffed him in my closet,and grabbed my notebook,and waited for him to leave...after while he left.His name is Kenji" Kagome shook her head"Doesn't ring a bell" Mayumi shook her head"Nope" Rin went on"Anyway...I told him about the time Kohaku almost killed me...h..he said why would someone want to kill someone as cute as me-

Kagome,and Rin squealed. Rin rolled her eyes"Anyway...my legs gave out...I was soooooo embrassed.He caught me,and we were like looking into each others eyes.He said he had to go.When he was sitting on the window seal I grabbed his arm and told him how to find Kohaku,and he was like 'Thanks...one more thing'...I was like what?He kissed me...and he had this adorable smirk" Kagome smirked"Ohhhh...someone's in love" Rin blushed"N...no I'm not" Mayumi teased"Yes you are" Kagome danced around Rin"Rin is in love!" Rin got pissed"That's it!" Kagome ran out the room,and downstairs. Kagome ran behind Sesshomaru"Touch me!It'll spill!" Rin went pale. Kagome laughed til tears fell. Mayumi came running down the stairs"Kagome that's soooo not mature!" Kagome yelled"It was a harmless joke!" Rin yelled"Kagome!You better sleep with one eye open!" Kagome stuck her tongue at her,and tried to go to Inuyasha but Rin began chasing Kagome.Out the door. It was dark out. Mayumi followed"Don't kill her!" All three boys muttered"Girls"

_**Forest**_

Kagome climbed a tree. Rin yelled"You better run you scaredy cat!" Kagome yelled"I just don't want to hurt you!" Rin yelled"Oh yeah then come down here!" Kagome jumped down,and asked"Bring it on!" Rin swung so fast Kagome barely dodged. Mayumi yelled"That's enough you two!" Rin swung again this time Kagome got angry,and grabed her arm,and threw her to the ground"If you can't take the pain...keep your mouth shut!" Rin kicked Kagome off her.Mayumi got in the middle of the two"That is enough!" Rin crossed her arms"Whatever" The air got really cold all the sudden.

Kagome shivered.She saw something shining"Look out!Rin!" Kagome took the arrow that was suppose to hit Rin. Rin screamed"KAGOME!NO!"

Inuyasha jumped at the scream"Oh no!Kagome!" The three ran out.

Kagome fell to the ground.Uncouniess.Rin began to cry"Kagome!Kagome?" She fell beside Kagome. These dark figures surrounded them. One had silver,another had red,and the last had blue. They hissed"Give us the girl...the one that was shot by the arrow" Rin cried"No...no...NO!" Mayumi fainted,and Rin's scream was so loud there was this bright light that wiped those dark shadows out.


	7. The Two Elements

Hey!Red-Miko HERE!!!!!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

9.2.0:Screams Of The Dead Chp.7"The Two Elements"

Sesshomaru,Inuyasha,and takeo appeared. Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!" Sesshomaru pulled Rin off of Kagome. Rin yelled"No!" Takeo ran to Mayumi"She's alright...she just fainted" Sesshomaru sighed of relief. Rin cried in Sesshomaru's arms. Inuyasha took the arrow out Kagome's back"She's breathing" Rin whispered"She may be breathing,but that arrow is not gonna give her pleasant dreams" Inuyasha examed the arrow"It's silver" Takeo took the arrow and his eyes bugged"It's the arrow of the two elements" Rin whispered"M...my parents...that's how they died" Inuyasha went pale"she isn't going to die"

"No...she isn't"said Takeo.

Takeo knelt to Kagome"The dark bandits...did this...this'll be like a coma...she won't wake up unless-

Inuyasha whispered"The jewel" It shined brightly around her neck. Rin crawled over to Kagome,and took her hand. It brightened more. Kagome whispered"I'm alright,Rin" Kagome opened her eyes slowly. Rin whispered"If you die like my parents did...I won't be the same" Kagome smirked"Just because I got hit by that arrow...doesn't mean I'm gonna stop teasing you" Rin rolled her eyes. Mayumi sat up"What happened?" Kagome sat up as well. Inuyasha helped her stand. Kagome held her head"Major headache...what just happened?" Rin stood"You got hit by the arrow of the two elements.Fire,and ice" Kagome took the jewel off.It was dark as night.Kagome's eyes saddened,and whispered"You sacrificed your power for me?" It lite lightly. Kagome put the jewel back around her neck. Inuyasha asked"Kagome?" Kagome whispered"Where's that arrow?" Inuyasha handed it to her. Kagome took the jewel back off"I wanna try something" Kagome put the arrow close to the jewel.It glowed. Kagome jabbed the arrow into the jewel. It made a clicking noise. Fire errupted on the left side of Kagome,and ice errupted on the right side of Kagome. Kagome's eyes weren't even phased by this she saw a vision:

_Midoriko jabbed an arrow into a jewel.When it subsided she turned to Kagome and smiled"No worries,Ava_

Kagome smiled. Mayumi whispered"She looks so much like-

Takeo finished"Mother" The light subsided.Kagome looked up at Mayumi,and smiled"Problem solved" The jewel shined a bright light"It's purified" Takeo asked in a whisper"How did you know what to do?" Kagome whispered"I saw Mother do that a lot of times" Mayumi whispered with a smile"You looked a lot like her too" Kagome smiled"Whatever you say" Kagome put the necklace around her neck and yawned"Let's head to the village" They all agreed. Inuyasha wasn't leaving Kagome's side no more.He hadn't talked anymore which worried Kagome.

_**The Village**_

Kenji sat against the wall as Kagome,Mayumi,Rin,Sesshomaru,Takeo,and Inuyasha. Rin looked away from Kenji.He smirked. Kagome smiled at Rin.She elbowed her in the ribs. Sango smiled"We haven't see you guys for a few days" Kagome smiled"Anything different?" Kilala shook her head"No...Miroku being a pervert,and Sango beating the crap out of him...no" Sango rolled her eyes. Kilala asked"Where's Shippo" Kagome shrugged"I don't really know..." Kenji stood"I've delievered your warning Kohaku...I'm leaving to go found my brother" Kohaku nodded"Alright" Kenji walked past Rin,and placed something in her hand. No one noticed but Sango,Mayumi,and Kagome. Rin turned toward the door. He winked at her. Rin opened the letter.It read:_Before I leave I want to give you something...meet me at that lake Inuyasha,and Kagome leave by-Kenji_

Rin folded it,and smiled. Kagome winked at Sango who was shocked.

_**Later That Night**_

Rin was staying over at Kagome's. Kagome begged to read the note,but she said no.

Kagome cuddled up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed in his sleep. Kagome barried her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist,and Kagome let sleep take over.

_**Lake**_

Rin sat by the lake.She picked up a rock,and threw it in the lake. Rin let the cool breeze blow her raven hair.Someone sat be side her. Rin looked to her right to see Kenji"You came" Kenji smirked"Yeah I know...I said I would" Rin asked"What did you-

Kenji cut her off"Before I give it to you...I want you to know I'll be here for another whole month before I go to look for my brother" Rin smiled"I'll miss you" Kenji took off his silver chain and the charm was a black serpent tooth"Here...take this...this way...I'll know if you're in harm or you need to talk to me" Rin smiled"Thanks" He put it on for her. Rin asked"Was that it?" Kenji shook his head,and whispered"This is the last" He captured her lips.Rin kissed back without hesitation.She laid back on the grass and let him kiss her.

Kagome's mouth felt dry all the sudden.Kagome sat up,and looked down at Inuyasha tiredly. Kagome stood up,and walked up,past Shippo,who was asleep,then to the door. Kagome stopped in her track and gasped. Kagome kept her squeal in. Kagome ran back to her,and Inuyasha's room,and shook Inuyasha awake. Inuyasha mummbled"What is it?" Kagome whispered"Follow me" Inuyasha was curious,and got up,and followed. They went to the door to see Kenji on top of Rin kissing her her. Inuyasha whispered"Didn't they just meet yesturday" Kagome crossed her arms"You sure now how to take the surprise out of everything" The wind blew,and blew Kagome's hair lightly. Inuyasha smirked as the moon light shown on her"You're beautiful n the moonlight...anyone ever told you that?" Kagome blushed lightly as he pushed her bangs out the way. Kagome rose up to her tippy toes,and captured his lips. Inuyasha kissed back. The kiss soon got heated.The went back to they're room.To do...you know.

Rin felt his hand slid into her's. Rin knew it was love at first sight. He felt it as well. Kenji pulled back"This month...I'll spend with you" Rin whispered"My father,Sesshomaru...we have to keep this secret.The only people that i know knows is Mayumi,and Kagome" Kenji smirked"Alright" He captured her lips again. Kenji's hand went up her slinder arm slowly. Rin moaned in the kiss. Kenji smirked as he nibbled on her lip. Kenji pulled back"I knew it was love at first sight,Rin" Rin whispered"Me too" Kenji smirked"I love you" Rin smiled"I love you too" Kenji captured her lips again.

From the forest were two crimson eyes that burned with hate as Kenji kissed Rin.

"You betrayed me anyway...things...will...get worse,Kagome"

_**Dawn**_

Kagome put her shirt on,and looked at the sleeping form of Inuyasha. Kagome crawled over to him,and kissed his cheel,and down to his neck. Inuyasha mummbled in his sleep"Kagome...

Kagome giggled"Get up sleepy head" Inuyasha whispered"Five more mintues" Kagome giggled as she kissed his bare chest"No five more minutes" Inuyasha sighed heavily"I'll be up in a sec" Kagome smiled on his skin"Okay,but if you aren't up by then...I'm coming back with a huge bucket of cold water" Inuyasha grunted. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha tunred on his back,eyes still closed"Kiss" Kagome rolled her eyes,and placed her soft lips on his. Inuyasha took over,and kissed her sweetly. He pulled back"Be out soon" Kagome stood up"Alright" Kagome walked out to see Kenji,and Rin in a matt together. Clothing still on thankfully,and scents gave no sign of them...mating. Kagome walked out to the lake,and knelt to the lake,and cupped some of the clean icy cold water in her hand,and rose it to her mouth.Kagome drunk it. It went down down her thorat cooly.Kagome scened someone behind her. Kagome looking into the lake to see a Naraku. When she turned around there was no one there. Kagome sniffed. She smelt his faint scent. Kagome ran back into the hut,and into her and Inu's room. He was still asleep. Kagome rolled her eyes. Shippo was missing again. He hadn't said anything to her or anyone. He leaves then comes back,and sleeps. Kagome walked to the lake and got a buket of water. Kagome walked back to the house.The sky rumbled. This time she saw Kenji looking up at her. Kagome smiled"I think you two should get up...theres gonna be a lot of noise" Kenji groaned"It's to early!" He put the cover over his head. Kagome shrugged"Suit yourself" Kagome walked into the room,and stood over Inuyasha,and smirked"Rise and Shine!" Kagome dumped it on him. He jumped up,and yelled"KAGOME!" Kagome watched him put his clothing on faster then light. Kagome ran out laughing. Rin shot up,and groaned. She saw her father coming. Rin jumped up"Kenji!Get up!Here comes my Father!" Kenji jumped up. They ran to the back door. Kenji captured her lips. Rin kissed back. Kenji pulled back"I'll be back tonight!" Rin planted a quick kiss on his lips"I'll be waiting" He smirked,and ran off. Rin heard a scream and ran to the front to boomp into Sesshomaru"Oh hey Father" Sesshomaru asked"Ready?" Rin nodded. She saw Inuyasha helping Kagome out,but ended up getting pulled in. Kagome pulled herself out,and walked to the hut laughing. Inuyasha pulled himself out as well and stomped toward the hut.

Soon they came out. Inuyasha had on his dry kimono.Kagome had on black jeans,and a white tank top. She walked barefeet. Inuyasha crossed his arms. Kagome sighed"You're angry at me?" He didn't respond. Kagome walked up to him"Come on,Inu baby,you can't stay mad at me forever" He grunted. Kagome kissed his neck,and whispered something that made him turn red. When she pulled back from his neck he captured her lips. Kagome smiled in the kiss. She pulled back"Forgive me?" Inuyasha sighed"I can never stay mad at you...you bribe me out of it...everytime" Kagome giggled"Sure do...and I promise what I said" Inuyasha smirked"Well...that's great for me!" Kagome giggled"The day is very young...if you get me angry...I'll sit you then say it's off" Inuyasha crashed into the ground"I was hoping you forgot all about that cursed word" Kagome helped him up"I'm sorry" Inuyasha had a small cut on his cheek. Kagome began to heal it with her saliva. When she pulled away it was fully healed. Inuyasha stood up"So...what we doing today?" Kagome shrugged"I don't know...I wanna know where Shippo has been leaving too" Inuyasha sniffed"He's pretty far" Kagome sniffed"Is not...come on"

_**A Mountain:On Asaki Village**_

Kagome whispered"Where is he?" Inuyasha pointed on a hill"Right there" Shippo was sitting by Kilala. They were talking about something. Kagome closed her eyes to listen to what they were saying.

_Kilala asked"Shippo...why have you been acting so strange?"_

_Shippo sighed"No reason"_

_Kilala asked"There has to be something the matter with you.The day you started talking again after that day you were all quiet...wait...you're scared"_

_Shippo sighed"I'm scared something might happen to Kagome...because I said something"_

_Kilala shook her head"I'm positive she'll be well protected.Her brother's staying here til everything's clear,and after everything that happened do you actually think Inuyasha's gonna let her out his sight?"_

_Shippo sighed"That's the thing.He has.When she got hit by that arrow,and Rin went crazy...he wasn't there...I have this bad feeling Naraku is just gonna show up to get things over with.Now that the Kenji dude betrayed Naraku...this has pissed him off more"_

_Kilala looked at the gloomy sky"Maybe you should talk to Kagome about this,because if I can't get threw to you...who can?" Kilala stood up,and walked off._

_Shippo looked at the gloomy sky as it rumbled"Father...was this suppose to be my destiny?"_

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. Inuyasha whispered"He's worried about you" Kagome stood up"Everything seems to be a cause because of me" Kaome walked off. Inuyasha followed"Are you upset because he's worried about you,Kagome?" Kagome asked"Why does Naraku want to kill me...so bad...like I'm Kikyo...back then" Inuyasha shrugged"Maybe because...you killed him with your arrow" Kagme rolled her eyes"Well he sure can hold a grudge" Inuyasha went on"And maybe because you've got all he doesn't" Kagome crossed her arms"And that'd be?" Inuyasha wrapped his arms behind her"A family" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha kissed her mates mark"Feel better?" Kagome nodded. Inuyasha slid his hand into her's. They walked back to the village. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha"You always know how to get on my bad and good side" Inuyasha smirked,but gave no response.


	8. Her Journal About The Two Elements

Hey!Red-Miko HERE!!!!!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

9.2.0:Screams Of The Dead Chp.8"Her Journal About The Two Elements"

Kagome panted beside Inuyasha.As did he. He pulled Kagome to him. Kagome felt extremely tired after they had just mated once again.Letting sleep take over themboth.Not planning to wake any time soon.

_**Dawn**_

Kagome walked threw the forest with her sword on her waist.It was amazing Inuyasha was still asleep. Kagome thoughts interrupted her shock:

_Demon:Where are we going?This path seems familar"_

_Human:Yeah...where?Indeed it seems familar_

_"Home..."_

_Demon asked"Trarcor?"_

_"Yes,and I left a note to Inuyasha...I have my arrows,and my sword...no worries"_

_Demon sighs"Inuyasha's gonna go crazy"_

_"I know"_

_Human rolled her eyes"Irony"_

Kagome yawned"I've been walking since maybe 5am"

_Demon:When will we get there exactly?_

_"Midnight"_

_Human,and Demon:WHAT!IT'S THAT FAR!_

_"Yep"_

_Human"Great"_

_"I'm fully energized"_

Kagome took her water bottle out her bag,and drunk some.

_**Back At The Lake**_

_Inuyasha...I've gone Trarcor.I'll be back sometime tommorow.Don't worry...I'll be fine_

_Love Kagome_

Miroku read aloud"Why would she be going to her birth place" Takeo smiled"If you see the place you wouldn't want to leave" Mayumi smiled"It has this huge waterfall...we played in it a lot when we were kids"

Sango smiled"Sounds intresting" Mayumi smiled"It is!" Takeo rolled his eyes"Remeber that cliff.Mother told you,and Kagome to never go near it" Mayumi smiled"Yeah...Kagome almost fell off it" Sango winced"Whoea...did you two get in trouble?" Mayumi rubbed her back"Yeah...talk about getting hit,but hit by a stick?" Inuyasha winced"Your Father hit you?" Takeo nodded"Only when we did something wrong,or disobeyed" Mayumi smiled"Kagome was the main one to get in trouble" Sango asked shocked"Kagome?The kind hearted Kagome?" Mayumi laughed. Takeo chuckled"You all obviously have not seen the other side of Ava" Inuyasha asked"Why are you calling her Ava" Mayumi shrugged"In Trarcor...you have to name your siblings something that relate.Ava means pure rain.That's what we call Kagome.Mine is May meaning darkness" Takeo nodded"Mine is Shadow meaning warrior" Miroku asked"Why pure rain if she was so bad?" Mayumi smiled"Inside...Kagome's a huge softy...she'll deny it though.She's very stubborn" Sango smiled"The stubborn part we know of" Takeo smirked"She saved this boy...forgot his name" Mayumi snapped her finger"Haruo they became close friends til" Mayumi's eyes saddened. Takeo made no eye contact"He was killed on Kagome's 9th birthday" Sango asked"How?" Mayumi smiled"Sacrifice thing" Inuyasha asked"Sacrifice?" Takeo sighed"There are a lot of things you don't know in Kagome's past huh?Kagome was kidnapped,and was to be killed by the Red Visionary.Wanted Kagome's hand in marriage she refused.He was like what 10.A year older,and Kagome was only 9.She was to young to get married in your words,but in our time...people are forced to marry sometimes.To stop this...Haruo sacrificed his soul,and body for Kagome.From that dat Kagome was mute...til she was taken to the mondern time.We hadn't known how she changed...maybe it was when she got here" Sango asked"What did he look like?" Mayumi smiled"He had long blonde hair,and blue eyes...him,and Kagome were inseparable" Inuyasha kept queit. Sango sighed"Well...that was an alteration major" Mayumi nodded"Exactly" Miroku asked"What happened to the Red Visionary?" Takeo smiled"Kagome killed him" Everything went quiet. Mayumi smirked"Her first battle won...it was awesome...yet sad" Inuyasha whispered"So...she's-

Mayumi nodded"If she's known you for a very long time...and you get hurt...she kill's the one responsible"

Miroku asked"How many times has she done this?" Mayumi went pale"T...Takeo...does Kagome now who killed our parents" Takeo sighed"She was there when it happened.I heard Lady Kaede...tried to tell her they died of sickness.This happened lake 9 months after Haruo died.Our parents were slattered by-

Mayumi cut him off but finished"Ominigumo...in other words Naraku" Takeo looked at Inuyasha"Your mother died along with them...she tried to protect us" Inuyasha whispered"W...What?" Mayumi went on"though...this man...Kagome couldn't kill...she was so terrified at the things he made her sit and watch get done.She looked as though she'd kill herslef just to get away from the memory,but...I think her demon side is keeping that memory under lock,and key" Inuyasha sighed"That was past...no need for me getting upset" Mayumi warned"When the final battle comes...that memory will be reopened.This gets the demon out,and Naraku will suffer.So if you can't take horror...don't watch...unlike me,and Takeo...we weren't there to see what happened" Everyone couldn't believe all this. Kokaku and Aisa walked in. Kohaku shivered"The weather's been changing rapidly...we ran into Kagome about 7am at dawn.It's like night now" Inuyasha asked"What was she doing?" Kohaku sat down"Going somewhere...like she was eager to get there...think she's looking for something?" Mayumi shrugged"The only thing she'd probably want to so is see Taro,and Yori...and Mother's diaries" Takeo smirked"To find out what the two elements are" Everyone asked"What are the two elements?" Mayumi smiled"You have to find out on your own"

_**Trarcor**_

Kagome got may hellos from old friends,and when she said old.They were old. Kagome walked up to the castle and entered"Where's Hana?" The guards bowed"Upstairs,Princess Ava" Kagome smiled"Thanks" Kagome ran up stairs to see Hana laughing at her sons argueing. She stopped laughin and gasped"Are you Kagome.I've only seen pictures" Kagome hugged her sister.Well by law in mondern. Taro ran to Kagome,and hugged her"We've heard a lot about you Auntie Ava" Yori hugged her next. Hana had long red hair,and jade eyes.Yori had shoulder length red hair,and paleblue eyes like herself.Taro had long raven hair,and palejade eyes. Kagome smiled"I'm happy to meet you all...excuse me...I need to go vist my mothers room" They nodded. Kagome went down a pair of old stairs. The room was filled with books. Kagome grabbed a box hidden behind a lot of books.There was like 3 thick one's,and one that said Kagome. Kagome opened it.It was blank.It was her very own diary she was never given.A note fell out though. Kagome read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_What I know is that you are 20,and is now reading this letter.Cherish it very well,and be careful what you put in.Not only is it a diary,but a spellblound diary._

_Love your Mother,_

_Midoriko_

Kagome smiled.Kagome put them in her bag,and ran to the very last self,and grabbed a box. Kagome opened it and a necklace was inside.It had a black orb as a charm. Kagome whispered"Haruo" Kagome put it around her neck,and put the box back. Kagome walked to the stairs looking back one last time,and left.

Kagome smiled"I should be on my way...I have a long way back" Hana smiled"I see you have my brother's necklace" Hana was indeed Haruo's younger sister. Kagome nodded"Yeah...goodbye" They all waved her off. A white rose appeared into her hand. Kagome smiled"Haruo" Kagome looked up at the sky"You always have things planned huh?" Kagome smelt the beautiful flower. Kagome walked to the cliff,and sat it on his stone"But I want you to have the white rose for once" Kagome stood up,and walked to her destination.Home.

_**Dawn**_

Kagome drunk the last of her water.Her hut came into view. Kagome was exhausted. She wondered how Inuyasha never slept when they were on they're voyage. Kagome walked in,and sat her bag down,and walked into her,and Inuyasha's room. Kagome laid next to Inuyasha. One eye opened"Back?" Kagome grunted. Inuyasha kissed her neck. Kagome whispered"I'm exhausted" Inuyasha whispered against her neck"Why didn't you rest before you came back" Inuyasha heard only steady breathing.She had fallen asleep. Inuyasha sighed,and got up.He put his shirt on,and walked out after kissing her on the cheek. He walked out to see Shippo staring at Kagome's bag. Inuyasha sat by him"What up?" Shippo shook his head"Nothing much" Inuyasha asked"Look...I know you're worried about Kagome,but...there's so many people that love her...they're gonna protect her.If something did happen,which I doubt will,she wouldn't want you to blame yourself" Shippo felt a weigh being lifted"Thanks Inuyasha...that really helped" Inuyasha smirked"What's up with you,anbd Kilala" Shippo turned red"N...nothing!" Inuyasha laughed"Sure" Shippo sighed"She's angry at me anyway" Inuyasha asked"Why?" Shippo shrugged"I don't really know" Inuyasha sighed"That's a women for ya" Shippo laughed"Kagome's asleep?" Inuyasha nodded"Yeah...better go take the bag in there for her" Shippo looked at the bag as he took it.

_**Night**_

_Dear Diary,_

_'Today I had a very beautiful baby girl.Kagome Amaya Higrashi.Ava for pure rain.She has my paleblue eyes,and her father's reddish/raven hair.I also have a son and another daughter,but she's different.She's half demon,but that isn't the only thing that makes her different from her brother,and sister.In her future she will have the two elements to discover.Fire,and Ice are the two elements.Fire stands for the anger she holds during battle,and ice is the feeling she has of the lose she'll lose.These two elements are the two stages of her destiny.If she wants to think of her own destiny.She'll have to fight against Faith.Fire vs. Fire.If she fails it will be Fire vs. Ice.Meaning she lost,but she is very strong.In the mind,heart,and soul.She will win.I know it.If not...she will leave a life with only loneliness._

A voice interrupted her reading"So you're awake?" Inuyasha sat by her. Kagome closed the book and repeated"Fire and Ice...are the two elements" Inuyasha whispered"Your brother and sister told us about that yesturday" Kagome sighed"Are you about to go to sleep?" Inuyasha nodded"Yeah...me,and Miroku were argueing all day" Kagome giggled"About what?" Inuyasha laid down"The usual...him being a pervert,and him calling me a jerk" Kagome giggled"Well they're both true" Inuyasha pouted. Kagome giggled,and placed her soft lips apon his. He took over,and kissed back.Inuyasha took the book out her hand,and got on top of her. Kagome put her hand under her shirt.

That night they mated affectinately.

_**A Week Later:Starting Of The Next Month**_

_Dear Diary,_

_There's sometimes a path,and there sometimes aren't a path.Some don't choose,and some do._

_One most have a heart to have a soul.Two hearts and one mind combine with these elements.Love and Hate are also a element,but this element is more like poison.It kills you slowly,and painfully.You suffer basicly.My first love was not Akira.My first love was a wolf boy,Kyo.We were very close.Til...he betrayed me.He had someone elses son,Kouga.I thought I'd never love again,but...he suffered from those two elements.Nice,and easy._

Kagome repeated confused"Kouga?" Inuyasha asked"Why you saying the mangy wolf's name?" Kagome looked up from the book"My mother's first love was Kouga's Father,Kyo.He betrayed my mother by having another's women's son.Kouga.My mother killed Kouga's Father.See read this entry. Inuyasha took the book,and read in shock"You'r mother was no joke" Kagome sighed"There is so much things she's hidden from me.Maybe even my Father" Inuyasha handed it back to her. Kagome took it"Weird" Inuyasha nodded"I wonder how she killed him exactly.I could use it on him if he comes around again" Kagome giggled"I don't know but you won't be doing that.Kouga's still my friend Inuyasha...so no killing" Inuyasha sighed"Okay" Kagome winced. Inuyasha asked"What's the matter!?" Kagome smiled"Nothing...my stomach is hurting is all" Inuyasha asked"Do you want to go see Aisa?" Kagome shook her head"I'm fine,Inuyasha" Inuyasha relaxed when she kissed his hand"Alright...I'm going to go get you some water" Kagome nodded. When he left Kagome puked her guts out in the bushes. Kagome laid back on the grass and though:

_"Man...I've been having morning sickness for the past week"_

_Demon:Oh man...you are the stupidest half demon on earth"_

_Human"Oh man...there's only one answer"_

_"I...I...I'm pregnant!?"_

_Demon gulped"At least you said it first"_

Inuyasha showed back up"Here drink some water" Kagome took the water"Thanks" Kagome drunk some still unsure,but everythings obvious.She was a month pregnant. Kagome choked on her water. Inuyasha patted hr back"Are you sure you're alright?" Kagome nodded clearing her thorat"I'm going to the village...i need to talk to Sango" Inuyasha stood"I'll walk you there"

_**The Village**_

Kagome walked into the hut,and took Sango's hand"I need to talk to you...I'll be back Inuyasha"

When they were far into the forest. Sango yelled"What is the deal,Kagome!" Kagome whispered"I...think I'm pregnant,but I can't tell if so or not" Sango was shocked"Use your nose...sniff and see if you're with child.Inuyasha would've known if he used his nose" Kagome sniffed"Oh my god I am!" Sango grabbed her shoulder"Kagome...calm down...all you need to worry about is telling Inuyasha...'m on my second month,and you're a month behind...so...-

Kagome spat"Was the point in telling me that!I know the math" Sango sighed"You look exactly like me when I had found out" Kagome glared into her eyes"This is no time for joking" Sango stifled a laugh"Okay...the sonner the better,Kagome" Kagome sighed"I'll tell him tonight" Sango smiled"Great...it's set" Kagome took a deep breath.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today...I found I was pregnant.When you find out you feel really shocked,and excited,but when you realize you have to tell your mate.It becomes a living nightmare.You wonder how they might react.What they would say.Would it be good or bad.Those are also elements as well.This element is like being hit by a very powerful arrow.You wash over in pain.This is like you wash over in horror,and shock.You never know if this wil;l draw your love away,or will it draw you closer to them.It's like you take a arrow of confusion as well,but a friend told me the sooner the better.If you wait...this will only make the nightmare worser,and worser.So worse...you'd just want to run,but everyone knows you can't run from everything._

Kagome closed her diary,and walked to her matt.She put it in her bag first. Inuyasha pulled her closer to him"You've been acting strange all day,Kagome...what's wrong" Kagome laid her head on his chest"I have something very important to tell you...s..so...I want you to listen" Inuyasha pulled her closer"What is it,Kagome?" He was getting VERY concerned. Kagome closed her eyes and took a breath to calm her nerves"I'm pregnant" Inuyasha gasped. Kagome looked up at him. Inuyasha smirked"I'm...so happy Kagome" He pulled her closer to his heart everytime they hugged. Kagome had tears"I'm glad as well" Inuyasha wiped her tears away"WE finally can start a life that we've been dreaming of" Kagome smiled,and cuddled closer to him"I love you so much,Inuyasha" Inuyasha whispered"I love you so much more" Kagome smiled.She let sleep take over her.Inuyasha kissed her forehead,and let sleep take over him as well.


	9. Done,and Gone

Hey!Red-Miko HERE!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!

9.2.0:Sreams Of The Dead Chp.9"Done,and Gone"

_**A Few Months Later:(Sorry,but,I've got to skip these long months.Sango,Aisa,and Kagura on on they're last month,and Kagome as well.You'll see soon why)**_

_"Kanna!Kanna!"yelled Naraku. Kanna ran into the room"Yes,Naraku?" Naraku asked"When is Kagome due!?" Kanna relaxed"This month,Naraku,as well as Kagura,Sango,and Aisa"_

_Naraku spat"I did not ask for the extra infomation!" Kanna didn't jump at his irritated yell"When those rats are born!Alert me!This war starts now!" Kanna bowed"Yes brother" Naraku yelled"Now get out my sight!" Kanna walked out,and Kikyo came in"The girl forgot about me as well" Kikyo's stomach had really stuck out know,and Daiki was behind her. Naraku spat"How can Kagome be due so early!?" Kikyo sat down in the chair like a feet away from him"She's having a half demon child!She isn't human...so she has the pup a month early" Naraku grimaced"The war starts...when the brats are born" Kikyo glared at Naraku"I want her,and her crew dead,Naraku,including the brats!" Naraku yelled"Kanna!" Kanna ran back in"Yes!Brother!" Since Kagura got pregnant she was like a puppet that has pressure points. Naraku yelled"Gather all the men,have Kagura rise many of the dead" Kanna bowed"I will" Kanna ran back out. Kikyo smirked"Why you're working her like a dog" Naraku smirked. Daiki smirked"This war...is gonna be a huge wave over them"_

Kagome giggled when Inuyasha kissed her stomach. Rin walked in"Hey,Kagome,how it going?" Kagome smiled"Great...Kenji ever coming back?" Rin smiled"He's suppose to be coming back today with Ryuu...his older brother.Guess what" Kagome asked"What!?" Inuyasha stood"I'll let you two do your girl talk...I'll be talking to Miroku...outside" Sango,and Aisa walked in. Sango asked"What?" Rin giggled"Kenji told me Ryuu's been seeing Kanna" Kagome gasped"No way!Kanna's like 14,and he's 16!" Rin shrugged"She doesn't care,nor does he" Kagome whispered"Well...she better not let Naraku find out or she'll be band just like Kagura" Kagome felt a wave of pain go threw her"My water broke!" Rin ran out"Hey!Kagome's water broke!" Sango,and Aisa soon after.

_**The Castle**_

Kagura screamed"Kanna!" Kanna gasped"Your water broke!?" Kagura yelled"Ya think!?" Kanna got hot water,and blankets. Some of Naraku's maids ran in"We'll take it from her,Kanna" Kanna ran out,and into the lobby to see Kikyo being taken to a back room. Naraku smirked"The women have gone into labor?" Kanna gulped"Yes,brother" Naraku smirked"Soon to come a storm...soon to come deaths of thousands!" Kanna yelled"Excuse me brother...I shall go alert the men" Kanna ran for the two huge corridors,and ran out. The sky rumbled with hate. Rain fell like tears.Of sorrow. Kanna ran into the forest"Ryuu!Ryuu!" She ran into someone. Ryuu had long raven hair,and dark blue eyes"Kanna what is it!?" Kanna panted"Go warn Takeo!Kagome's brother that war is heading they're way!They've all gone into labor,Ryuu,we don't have much time!" Ryuu kissed Kanna"I'll go warn them" Kanna nodded"GO!" Ryuu ran for the village. Kenji must've already returned. Kanna ran back to the castle but the the field. Millions of dead,and alive men were out there . Kanna yelled to them all bitterly"What for his signal!" They all nodded her way. Kanna ran into the forest again,and up a hill. Kanna ran for the southern moutains.To tell Kouga.That Kagome,and the rest needed his help in war!

_**Southern Mountain**_

Ayame seemed to be in labor. Kanna yelled"You've so got to be kidding me!" Kouga yelled"What is it,Kanna!?" Kanna yelled"Naraku has set up war!You have to help Kagome,and the rest!" Kouga sighed"Why should I!I have my family to take care of!" Kanna yelled"Look here,Kouga!If you don't help!Kagome,and her pup is going to die,as well as any other creature in the Fedual Era!" Kouga nodded"Fine" Crying feeled the room. Ayame panted"Thank god" There in Ayame's arms was a wolf boy.He had Ayame's jade eyes,but Kouga's ebony hair his name:Kazuki Ayame whispered"Kouga!Go gather our men so they'll help Kagome,and the others" Kouga nodded"Right!" Kanna sighed"I've gotta go!" Kanna ran out heading to the castle.

When she got back. Kagura was holding her son.He had long silver hair,but her crimson eyes. Kagura placed the child in Kanna's arms. Kanna totally forgot about Mayumi. Kagura yelled"Take Sesshomaru his son.Tell him his name is Madoka.Okay?" Kagura had tears falling. Kanna nodded. Kagura yelled"Go before Naraku comes!" Kanna ran back out the door heading toward Sesshomaru's castle.

_**Sesshomaru's Castle**_

Kanna bammed on the door. Rin opened it and gasped"Father!Father!" Crying filled his castle.Mayumi gave birth to a girl.Her name:Gina Sesshomaru ran out. Kanna panted"His name is Madoka.Kagura told me-

Sesshomaru whispered"I understand" Rin took Madoka"Thanks Kanna" Sesshomaru whispered"Tell Kagura she'll be able to see her son again" Kanna shook her head sadly"My brother's gonna kille her after this war" Sesshomaru spat"Not if I kill him first!" Kanna heard the sky pop with thunder.She was soaked"I have to go!" Kanna ran back to Naraku's castle.All she wants know is rest.

_**The Village**_

Crying filled the room. Kagome had a boy name:Satoshi She has long silver hair and paleblue eyes.With cute doggy ears.

Sango had a girl name:Emi.She has long raven hair,and indigo eyes.

Aisa had a girl name:Chiharu.She has long raven hair,and silver eyes.

Ryuu ran in"Kanna told me Naraku is bringinng war!She had alerted Kouga!" Mrioku yelled"What!?" Ryuu yelled"Can you hear!Naraku has a huge army waiting on you!They're coming here" Kagome sighed"This is great" Inuyasha whispered"I want you to relax Kagome" Kagome whispered"Be careful,Inuyasha" Inuyasha captured her lips,and pulled back. Kohaku stood"Well...Naraku better bring it" Takeo ran in"I go the news!I've signaled for many of my warrior's to come!" Inuyasha smirked"Good!Today,Naraku dies!" Mayumi soon appeared.Her daughter,and half son. Sesshomaru asked"Are you guys ready for this!?" Inuyasha smirked"As ready as we'll ever be" Soon Ayame,they're son,and Kouga showed up. Inuyasha smirked"Nice of you to join us" Kouga smirked"Can't let you get all the action!" Miroku stood"Let's do this,and get it over with" They all gave they're mates a kiss,and left. Rin shivered"Man...you all went in labor at the exact same time" Shippo ran in"They left!?" Kilala walked in"Uh duh,go!" Shippo ran out to catch up with the other. Rin sighed"Kenji must've caught up?" Kilala nodded"Yeah" The Sacred Jewel glowed. Kilala asked"What happened to Akane,and Michi?" Akane walked in"You rang?" Kilala shivered"Now that's spooky" A barrier was put up around them all. Akane answered they're question"Sorry,Michi won't be joining us" Akane smiled"So names"

_**The Clearing**_

There was a lot of Takeo's warriors to help.Many shadows. The sky cried,and barked of anger. Daiki appeared before them all"This battle hasn't started yet...but when it does...you will be wiped out" Inuyasha spat"Why don't you run back to your mate!" Daiki smirked"She's just given birth to a girl,Hakaru" Kouga sighed"Woppty Doo" Everyone laughed but Daiki. Daiki smirked"At least after this battle...I'll have a child" Kouga spat"What do you mean by that!" Daiki smirked"It's simple!Your mates will die along with they're children!" A familar voice came.

"To that you're wrong!The Shikon Jewel as a barrier around the hut" said Michi. She had to two swords on her back. Daiki went pale"Michi" Kouga asked"Whose that?" Inuyasha shrugged"She was the host of Kagome,and Mayumi's battle" Takeo asked"Mi...Michi how can you be alive" Michi turned around"Serval reason...that I'm not about to explain now" Inuyasha asked"You now her?" Takeo nodded"It's my mother's sister.Midoriko's younger sister.She died...b...but how can she be here"

"The same reason I'm here" said a calm voice. Takeo turned around,and gasped"Mother!?"

Kagome asked"Do you think they'll be okay?" Mayumi sniffed,and gasped. Kagome sniffed"M...mother?" Something clicked in Kagome. Flashes of blood. Akane took Satoshi out Kagome's hands. Kagome grabbed her head. Mayumi yelled"Go,Rin,go tell Inuyasha the memory has be revealed!Hurry!" Rin ran out into the ran. She followed they're tracks easily. There was a group of people there.

Sesshomaru gasped"Rin!What are you doing here!?" Rin caught her breath"The memory...has been revealed...was the message from Mayumi.There's something wrong with Kagome"

Naraku appeared in the sky"Of course there is...I killed her parents!She'll go full fledge,and TRY to kill me" Midoriko spat"This is your doing!" Naraku laughed"You're here to finish me off!?" Midoriko spat"Exactly why I'm here!" Naraku looked up,and smirked. Everyone turned around. To see Kagome. Her eyes were bloody red,her claws had sharpened,and she had these scars on her face. Midoriko whispered"Kagome..."

Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!" Rin whispered"Satoshi is fine..." That relaxed Inuyasha by a bit. Naraku smirked"You remeber now.Watching three people die before you.Your mother,your father,and Izayoi" Inuyasha's eyes flashed. Midoriko grabbed his shoulder"Relax...this is Kagome's battle...with Naraku" Kagome pointed a finger at him"You'll burn in hell for all the deaths you've caused Naraku" Kagome's voice was pure hate. Takeo whispered"Ava" Kouga was ready to mop the floor with Naraku,but Kagome was the one who had to do so.

Naraku held up his black staff,and poitned it toward Kagome" Roars came from all dead,and the living solidars of Naraku. Inuyasha yelled"Let's get this over with!" They ran for them. Flashes of power was all you could see beyound. People die.Fight.Blood.

Kagome pulled out her sword"Today you die in my hands.Your brother...wasn't he the Red Visionary...I cut him up like meat" Naraku looked at her with pure hate"YOU DIE NOW!" Kagome yelled"BRING IT ON!" They faught with only hate.

Blood was shed,wounds were made.Only one would die,and many would cry. This person was the only that showed they're depthful love to one person.this person who shall die.Shall change another's life forever.


	10. Only the sky,the wind,and it's tears

Hey!Red-Miko HERE!!!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

9.2.0:Screams Of The Dead Chp.10"Only the Sky,the wind,and it's tears"

Kagome dodged his staff's wedge handle,and stroke with her sword. Another sword appeared in her hand. Kagome block. Kagome didn't sense the aura behind her. Naraku yelled"This battle will be my victory!" Kagome yelled"Dream on!"

Inuyasha faught with all his might. He knew something terrible was going to happen but he didn't want to say what. Kouga became back to back with Inuyasha"You sense that!?" Inuyasha nodded"Yeah!What is it!?" Miroku ran over"It's coming over beside Kagome,and Naraku!" Midoriko faught like there'd be no tommorow,as did Michi. Midoriko yelled"Enough chit-chat!Keep your head in the game!" Inuyasha yelled"Right!"

_In drizzles.It's like an invicable wind only moist.An element is any word,and the other oppisite.Love and Hate.Fire and Ice.Wet and Dry.Life and Death._

_There's always a sudden tragedy in someone's life.Even me,but me.I had to get threw it.No matter what for a others heart,but I can only wish...I could finish my own story..._

A silver arrow was shot from the forest. Something clicked in Inuyasha's head"Kagome!Watch out!" Inuyasha dropped his swrod,and ran in for Kagome. Kagome jabbed her sword into Naraku's heart. He cried in pain. Inuyasha hugged Kagome,and it hit him.Pain washed over them both. Kagome screamed"No!Inuyasha!" All Naraku's minons were wiped out. Miroku whispered"Oh no..." Kagome fell to her knees beside Inuyasha who laid motionless. Kagome ripped the jewel off her neck"Bring him back!Take me!Please!It wasn't his time to go!" The jewel shined brighter than the sun. Everyone winced. Inuyasha's wound was healed,and an arrow shot toward Kagome,and hit her. Life was kncoked out of her lungs. A man stood beside the two. Midoriko walked next to him"Akira..." He smiled"Midoriko..."

Inuyasha shot up,and looked down at Kagome"Ka..Kagome!" Kagome whispered"Inuy...Inuyasha...I'm sorry" Inuyasha had hot tears falling down his cheek"Kagome...you can't leave...Satoshi needs you" Kagome smiled"I'll always be with you,and Satoshi,Inuyasha.Remeber I love you" Kagome's eyes closed slowly. Inuyasha whispered"I love you too" Kagome began to fade into a bright lifght. She stood and walked beside her mother. Her eyes were closed. Midoriko whispered"Open your eyes,Kagome" Kagome opened her eyes...they were a stormy grey"Goodbye,Inuyasha...tell everyone I love them" Inuyasha nodded. The three disappeared. Rin cried silently in the shadow's off the forest"Kagome...

_**3 Years Later**_

Satoshi walked beside beside his Father"Dad...do you think Mommies happy with grandma,and grandpa?" Inuyasha picked up his three year old son"I'm positive she is" There was a soft blow,and yet wet. Satoshi whispered"What's that feeling,Dad"

_Since my mate dead.I have to finish the story for her.Everyone mourned on her death,but she wouldn't want us to do that forever.It was Kikyo who killed,Kagome nor any other enemy we've faught.To tell the truth we didn't find out who shot the mysterious arrow.In time...who would find out. Rin went mute. She wouldn't even speak to Kenji. She winced at everyone's touch. No one touches her on Sesshmaru's behalf. She just changed. No one knows why,the guess is because of Kagome's death. The future holds a weird mist,and we may never clear it away._

Inuyasha whispered"It's only the sky,the wind,and it's tears,Satoshi...and your mother in it" Satoshi looked up at the gloomy sky"I love you mother" A single drop of rain fel on satoshi's forehead. Inuyasha smiled"Let's go Satoshi" They began to leave. In the forest.Not a sound,not whisper,and maybe not a breath. Only sadness in the eyes of the person...that killer. Soon...there'd be a answer to the mysterious mist. Only one word can make things even more confusioning.The person whispered"_Seepen_"

The sky popped with anger,and rain began to fall. The person whispered"_Seepen...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...Kagome...but...it had to be done"_

The sky popped with anger,and rain fell.Like her tears.The wind hollowed in anger"_Seepen...grey...war...death...I...will return_"


End file.
